Sun Warped
by Kage-Saru
Summary: As Tony gets more accustomed to sharing his mind with Bruce trouble brews on the horizon.
1. Chapter 1

Notes: Part two is here! If you haven't read Sun Baked you might want to start there just so you're up to speed. I'm writing to better my skills and am a somewhat novice all things marvel so if there are mistakes let me know. I haven't even seen all of Iron Man 2, terrible I know. Thanks to YouTube, fanfiction and internet synopsis I managed. Then again this is an AU, so some things are meant to be different. Oh and about that Beta. I never did find one, so sorry guys looks like you're stuck with my meh editing skills. For some reason when I put in crossovers Iron Man wont show up. This is an Iron Man 2 and Batman crossover. This is also on Archive of our own, under CapKagesaru.

* * *

I.

In the aftermath of the Obadiah debacle, Tony had his work cut out for him cleaning up old and new messes. Dealing with the disproving air force that looked down on the fact he had no flight pattern for his 'bodyguard'. He had to do things by the book etc etc. Hunting down all of the scientists that helped Obie create the Iron Monger. Yes, that what he decided to name that monstrosity. Nothing like shutting them up than by having them work for him. Tony did end up taking apart the Iron Monger and destroying what plans he could find on the thing and any known knowledge on the arc reactor. The first few weeks, after all was said and done was a trying time.

The army was still calling for his blood and so damned bitter over his 'snub' that he had to come up with something to pacify them. Creating protective body armor the soldiers could use was a pain when he had to ensure it couldn't be weaponized in some way. His press conference on the subject had him saying something along the lines of instead of giving them the means to kill with he would do one better. Ultimately, what which one would they prefer? Death or returning men from the battlefront? There were mixed results over that one. At least the heat licking at his heels cooled down at last.

Appointing a new chairman and fighting with the remaining board was draining as always. The battle on Gulmira was successfully hidden thanks to SHIELD and his luck in not being caught or leaving evidence (it was doubtful the survivors would turn him in.) Tony was relieved all the more about the truce between him and Christine. She could've caused a right fuss and made things mucky. Every last Tuesday of the month he has to treat her to dinner. Unless he had a legitimate excuse for not going it was set in stone like a blood bargain. A scary woman she was.

Every time Tony's head hit the pillow he dreamed of torture and Obadiah He didn't swim in misery for long though. Like clockwork Bruce's dreams overpowered his own. They were often sad and gloomy but as time went by he found that not all of them were so. They were mostly fragments and Tony never got any names or meanings to certain things but that was fine. He slept better now than ever before.

Getting Bruce to come out and stretch his legs was a work in progress. Try as he might he couldn't get Bruce to take control and do something for an hour or two. Tony half suspected the guy was worried he'd get greedy and want more and more if he got to walk about on his own. Or was that Tony's own thoughts painted on, the inventor was certain that's what he'd fear if their roles were reversed.

In fact just getting him to talk was a chore. He thought they were passed this. It was like climbing a hill, Tony supposed, it was an uphill climb and then blissful top level heights before you came tumbling down. Guess he just had to find a plateau this time. The more Tony broached the subject on letting his mind buddy have a few hours with a feeling body the more Bruce retreated. Tony was this close to stomping his feet in frustration. Until pure genius came to life in his head. An idea, a plan that was a surefire win.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony is persistent. Bruce will give him that.

 _Italics is Tony speaking with Bruce._

 **Bold is Bruce speaking with Tony.**

"Speaking aloud,"

'emphasis or anything else,'

* * *

 _Bruce. You said I should learn self-defense right? What do you think I should learn first? I mean, I've gone a few rounds with Happy and I'm no slouch in the fitness department but without the armor, I'm a sitting duck._

Earnestness and playing to Bruce's protective instincts will likely get him what he wants even if he had to drag Bruce out himself. There's a thought. If Bruce could push him aside couldn't he shove Bruce forward?

 **You have more than enough money to hire a professional, pick a fighting style and go with it.**

He was as curt as ever. He didn't even say what kind of style would best suit Tony like he was expecting. This was going to be harder than he thought.

 _Alright, does that mean you're going to teach me?_

Whom, after all, was a professional of the highest degree, you're not getting away Bruce. Slight distaste filtered through their shared space,

 **You need two physical bodies to truly learn a fighting craft.**

Bruce had a point, it was hard to learn how to fight someone if there was no one to try it on.

 _Then I'll just bring in sparring opponents and you can show me how to fight them._

To start with Tony'd use Rhodey and Happy and maybe borrow one of Fury's agents to beat up.

 _Please Bruce, what better way to learn heroing other than by an actual hero?_

Using the 'Hero' card when the man disliked it so was a chancy wager, but Tony had to try.

 _You said it before, that you have experience, don't you think I'll learn far more when you show me moves with my own body? It'll be like accelerated learning!_

C'mon c'mon... Bruce was just lingering there, probably frowning and working up to dismissing him.

 _We are Iron Man now. So both of us need practice in using and not using my, our body._

Was that too much? Bruce still hadn't accepted the Iron Man role. Tony was nothing if not determined. Time to add incentive.

 _We both know you're just going to jump in if it looks like I'm going to die, might as well make sure doing so would be super hard to do._

Bruce had already done it a few times. In fact, the first time wasn't even life-threatening, he took over when Tony nearly lost a few fingers if not his hand. Bruce's essence unfurled giving off a less closed off feel, there it is, that sigh. Tony marked it as his giving up sigh.

 **Fine.**

Jumping at the opening Tony made his way to his work out room, as he stood on some mats he almost vibrated with anticipation.

 _Show me._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters belong to me, I make no money from this work.

 _Italics, Tony speaks to Bruce mentally._

 **Bold, Bruce speaks to Tony mentally.**

"Speaking aloud,"

'emphasis, past conversations or whatever else,'

* * *

III.

Tony stretched as per ordered with bubbling excitement, he finally got Bruce to show him how to use his body to the best of its ability. The inventor almost quipped about other ways Bruce could show him things but decided against it. With his mind buddy, he couldn't pile on too much Tony-ism. Somehow his usual flirting and extreme reactions were debated on before enacting them on his surly headroom mate. He knew Bruce wouldn't react well so, in a show of rare restraint Tony held back. It wasn't like he actually wanted to, it was just in his nature of sorts to do so.

 **I will start with a simple tumble. Knowing how to fall are the building blocks to later development.**

Bruce was a cloud of calm and dense with control waiting for Tony to give the okay.

 _By all means, show me how it's done Bruce baby._

As Bruce took over Tony felt his face go into a natural scowl he normally wouldn't wear. This must be Bruce's resting face. Or was he reacting to the endearment 'baby'? Both. Tony decided on both.

But there were only so many variations of Bruce and none of them sounded good, so he was reduced to endearments. "Pay attention," Tony startled at hearing his voice work without him and how much deeper it came out. So used to hearing Bruce only in his head. Even their chat with Fury hadn't gotten him used to it. Good thing Bruce wasn't a talker or he might a have a sore throat tomorrow. It wasn't guttural but it was using muscles he wasn't used to.

When Tony both felt and watched as his body tensed and relaxed, flexed and moved about he nudged Bruce's presence to let him know he was good to go. The first roll was so smooth and graceful he couldn't believe his body as capable of it. The second was slower and more controlled Tony was feeling some doubts about his ability to match the movements. The third was the slowest followed by the quickest.

"Remember the feeling, roll with your weight and inertia. The tenser you are the harder it will be. Now, do as I have done."

Tony fell back into his body with a ripple of displacement and oddness, he tried to follow the same steps but landed on his shoulder rather than glide along it, slowly he got back up frowning at the mats. Bruce made it look easier than chewing, it was only the consolation that yes, his body was indeed capable of it that he didn't lose confidence. That was nothing to JARVIS's amused inquiry if he was 'doing all right' Tony grunted "I'm doing wonderful,"

"You managed to entice our guest into interacting I see." The coy electrical tones made the inventor smirk, he sure did. He had complained one too many times to JARVIS over Bruce's stubbornness. After the twentieth failure and Bruce's steady, heartless,

 **Again.**

Tony decided that there was going to be a lot of sore muscles, far more than he was expecting. Bruce was winning this battle but Tony was intent on winning the war.


	4. Chapter 4

Expect two (maybe) three updates a day. If I miss a day due to some reason or other I'll update two day's worth to make it up to you guys.

* * *

IV.

An hour a day. That's all he managed to wheedle Bruce into. Tony's body thanked him for the small amount but he wasn't satisfied with that. He didn't want Bruce to recede further and further into non-interaction. Before getting him to accept the hour regiment, he barely spoke. It was like the beginning all over again. True, watching Tony fiddle and spend countless hours on inventions and his suit must be boring but Tony was finding ways to include Bruce.

It started with a simple inquiry, 'How can I improve the suit? Ideas?' It seemed falling on Bruce's need to make sure Tony was equipped for any problem that might arise was the best way. So upgrading the suit so it met Bruce's standards was a challenge he took on with a relish. It was slow going but eventually his questions and eager wish to improve made Bruce cave.

 **What are your plans for being hit with an EMP?**

That. That was a good question. Tony'd have to think on it, there was no easy fix for that. He put each suggestion on a list of things he hoped to check off one day, right under the 'Make Suit Waterproof' one.

 **Should your suit fail in power or malfunction mid-flight you will need to take precautions.**

Like an installed paraglider he could manually deploy? Or a hang glider like mechanism that opened when he needed it? The problem was the suit was so heavy that a glider might not work. It was something to try out nonetheless, he'd figure something out. What might've started to get Bruce to open up ended up being insightful sessions which only made Tony want to get him to talk more.


	5. Chapter 5

V.

A month into his new workout regimen and Tony took a gamble,

 _Hey, Bruce, I updated JARVIS's weak points and hardened his defenses but I'm worried about my physical security. Can you give a look over?_

Tony thought about the denials Bruce would likely say so preempted him.

 _I know I can hire pro's but I already did and look where that got me._

 **Alright.**

Tony blinked at the easy acceptance. Waiting for Bruce to take over so he could find openings or whatever it is one did to test security. When five minutes passed with Tony just standing there he asked bemusedly,

 _Sooo, did you mean you can today or...?_

 **Walk around if you want, I already know the problems. I'm compiling a list now.**

He's had enough of this, what Tony wants Tony gets. He was fucking Tony Stark damn it! He concentrated on Bruce's aura and pulled. When something seemed to give he yanked harder and for a dizzying second found himself confused as to where he was. Dual sensations meshed and swirled together until he was in the shotgun seat looking out. Stunted surprise washed over him as his body stiffened.

" **Stark,** " his vocal cords ground and rasped out. Tony was too busy feeling smug to worry about Bruce's anger. Still seething Bruce eventually straightened and re-positioned his stance and closed his eyes. What was Bruce doing? Counting backward from ten?

An hour or more passed uneventfully and Tony was questioning his life choices he was that bored. They were playing a waiting game, weren't they? He really didn't like his chances of winning this game. Before long Tony felt his body protest the long immobile stand. He ached to stretch and move but it was muted like it tended to be when Bruce was in command. Listless Tony found out he could move closer to what he was currently feeling or move back and have his senses dulled further.

Good to know. So this little experiment was a worth it on two fronts. Tony wondered if the man was meditating or showing him that forcing his mental companion to do something resulted in passive aggressive actions. He was pretty sure Bruce could've knocked him back in the driver's seat if he was that pissed off. Like Bruce probably expected Tony couldn't handle it for long.

 _Okay, you made your point. I cry Uncle._

Thirty more mind-numbing minutes pass and Tony is reduced to begging.

 _I'm sorry! Alright? I give. Really really!_

Tony's phone rang. He nearly had a heart attack lulled to the complete silence that he was. Bruce made no movement to answer, now the inventor was sweating.

 _Um, Bruce, please answer that it's probably Pepper. I'll be in a load of trouble otherwise._

Tony's ignored her calls one too many times.

Slowly like a cat, Bruce's eyes slid open and there was a smirk creeping along his face, Tony had a bad feeling about this. He tapped the phone and answered. Tony held his breath. Figuratively. "Yes?" His own vocal cords sounded strange to Tony's ears, more so than usual. What did Bruce do to his voice to sound like that? It wasn't simply deeper like he sounded normally when in control. Already Tony knew it was something he wouldn't be able to copy.

There was a long pause before a hesitant bordering on angry Pepper asked: "Who is this?" What? Even Pepper didn't recognize his voice.

"Bruce, can I take a message?" Tony could mentally hear Peppers frown.

"Is he alright? Why do you have his phone?" Frost was making its way into her tone along with tension.

"Stark's in time out right now." Bruce sighed breezily into the cell, he sounded life weary and a touch amused.

Pepper picked up on it and warmed ever so slightly "What did he do now?" Like it was an inside joke among them, Tony pouted where he was.

"He pushed a little too far." Tony squirmed. Peppers answering sigh was worse "Yes, he does that. He means well. Most of the time." Ouch.

"Was it important?" Bruce asked, he still hadn't moved from his rooted spot. "What? Oh, not really just tell him I need those papers signed by tomorrow."

"Alright," Pepper paused as if wanting to say more but decided on,

"Please, take care of him." And hung up before Bruce had to give a response. Tony found himself back in his body the transition smoother than his own try or past switches. Tony refused to feel bad when he found out so much with his little (harmless might he adds) experiment. His tune changed when Bruce didn't speak to him for a whole week.


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome back spnfandom8 and SnowyLuna. Thanks for your continued support.

* * *

When the whole switcharoo fight subsided and Bruce was speaking to him again he got on that list of weak points in his security.

 **The key to anything you wish to keep safe is to be aware that there is no such thing as being impenetrable. Eventually, it will be broken through.**

Tony blinks. That was... Great to hear. Real inspiring.

 **Keeping that in mind, the next thing you can do is leave hidden but deliberate openings. That way you know where they will come in from. Erasing any and all possible weaknesses only leave you open to ones you weren't aware of.**

Tony didn't like leaving any holes left unfilled but he saw what Bruce was trying to get at. It also made him think about other things he could apply it to.

 _That can work with my digital safety too huh?_

An almost pleased hum answered him,

 **Yes, with Intel you want to be protected you leave dummy files and information you are comfortable with remaining within access. You need to make it seem protected and a challenge to get so they aren't going to try and snoop further realizing the trap. Keep only the utmost important fully guarded, normally the false and pre-picked files are as far as most get.**

Was that a whole paragraph he spoke? Guess this was important to Bruce for Tony to understand. There was a passion in his words and a graveness that said just how many times someone hacked his own stuff.

 **Your database is already secured past most skill's capabilities but eventually, someone will break past it. This will at best ensure no one gets anything you can afford to lose.**

Tony preened at the compliment, dry as it was. Folding his arms in thought, he was used to making invincible walls and nigh impossible to so much as dent cyber shields that while he had traps and top line anti-hacker and spyware he was dealing with Spies now, Spies that got past JARVIS once before.

The only ones capable of getting into his workshop were Pepper and Rhodey. Even then he was debating adding more fail-safes. Tony was already set to completely overhaul JARVIS's inner system leaving only the AI's data that made him him alone, Tony went over Bruce's list of physical security breaches. Some he could fix, now to strengthen what he could while leaving enough room for specialized openings. Like steering a mouse through a maze with a morsel of cheese.

* * *

Notes: Not too sure about this chapter. Sadly I am no technical genius or master detective. Oh well.


	7. Chapter 7

VII.

 _So, what kind of weapon do you want me to keep on hand for self-defense?_

Bruce was on a roll, might as well get some more out of him when he was feeling chatty. Already Tony felt a flicker of humor.

 **Does that mean you aren't going to create one?**

For a moment thoughts of laser pens and blinding sunglasses came to mind. The inventor put them in the part of his mind where he stored ideas to work on at a later time.

 _Let's be real, for a while yet you are going to actually be my bodyguard. What weapon did you use before that was most comfortable?_

Tony waited out the regularly placed silence knowing Bruce wasn't done.

 **Anything can be used as a weapon.**

 _Even a piece of paper?_

Tony asked just to be contrary. Bruce's dark chuckle gave him pause, now Tony was thinking about how to hurt someone with paper and came up blank. Eventually, a sigh was released,

 **I might not be able to help every time. You should pick something that feels right to you.**

In other words, Bruce was saying he might not always be around. The mere thought was enough to make Tony's heart stutter. He pushed that nasty thought far away.

 _I'm already working on a suit that goes where I go. I have my ways but what if I get knocked out again? You should have a weapon YOU are comfortable with._

Turning Bruce's words back on him, adding,

 _You know, in case I don't have my armor at hand._

A broody silence came that morphed into a begrudging answer,

 **Throwing knives.**

And with that Bruce was gone, probably tired out with all his social interaction. Tony snickered, ready to get his hands on some metal to make the best throwing knives Bruce had ever seen. Recalling the custom made ones in the once hero's memories. The inventor knew better than to remake them the same way. Even if he felt the itch to.


	8. Chapter 8

_Italics is Tony speaking with Bruce_

 **Bold is Bruce speaking with Tony**

"Speaking aloud,"

'anything else really,'

* * *

VIII.

It had been two months since Iron Man was named, Tony tinkered and had Bruce whip him into shape. It was time he went out and did heroic stuff.

Tony coasted above the city. He loved flying. Of that, there was no doubt. But he wished Bruce would pilot now and again. Tony was going to have JARVIS scan the area and point him in a direction where interesting events might happen but Bruce suggested hacking cameras and keeping the police channel open. For a Hero, Bruce sure broke a few laws. Tony couldn't be more delighted.

 _How about we split it half and half? I do one day and you do the next?_

If he knew just how hard it'd be to get Bruce to do anything Tony would've gone ahead and told the whole world he was Iron Man. Thing was, he wasn't. Not entirely. Bruce was the one who took down Obadiah. In Tony's mind's eye, they both were. They both helped in the suit. So why not both use it?

 _If you don't I will come out as Iron Man._

There was a disturbed silence, Bruce was shaken by Tony's teasing. Bruce knew he wasn't serious right?

 **It seems I've overestimated your intelligence.**

Tony almost fell out of the sky at the harsh words, which weren't teasing. He was surprised at how much they bothered him. Tony in panic mode simply continued,

 _Why not?_

Cold, sure words were given,

 **When a lone power rises up there are those that vie to combat it. No one power reigns for long without being contested.**

An understanding was making its way to Tony, the inventor's had his share of enemies. The only reason they got him before was due to betrayal.

 _That was in your world though, there aren't exactly plotting for world domination villains running about here._

 **Most high-level criminals work underground. Unseen.**

 _So?_

 **Those that carry the Hero title are a searchlight to things once hidden. What do you do when you don't want to be seen? You snuff out the light.**

Melodrama aside,

 _I'm used to enemies, I can protect myself._

He had Bruce, his armor, and JARVIS what more did he need?

 **Being named a 'Hero' is to wear a target and all nearby are caught in its umbrella.**

That was a roundabout way of saying his loved ones would be in danger. Tony knew that that's why he didn't after all. Bruce wasn't his only reason. Besides, being Tony Stark the man who created Iron Man is just as much a target as being Iron Man himself. To others, they needed to get to Iron Man before they could get to Tony. It wouldn't help admitting he was the masked hero, that would simply make it easier all around to take him down.

 _I know, I was joking before. I just wanted you to do something other than wallow in your past life. At least fly around, let loose. For me? As an early Birthday present?_

The next twenty minutes were a string of pleas and begging, it hadn't worked before and Tony wasn't expecting it to but maybe if he showed just how much he was okay with it and wanted Bruce to have fun the man might one day give in.

 **Fine.**

 _Wait really!?_

Holy cow, did his whining actually work? That's a first (with Bruce anyway). He didn't have to sound so grouchy though. With a sense of glee Tony felt himself pushed gently aside, he whooped in the space of his head, victorious. This was a momentous occasion. A huff of exasperation came off his lips, it made Tony beam even more. Bruce made some lazy sweeps of the sky, slowly calming and settling into his control.

"Good evening Master Bruce," a sharp inhale told Tony something was wrong.

"Do me a favor, don't, don't ever call me that again." While JARVIS was readjusting to the near-dead request, Tony wondered who called him that before, who died. JARVIS was remorseful, "Do you have a preference?" Upon hearing his AI so sincere Bruce unclenched Tony's jaw. "Bruce will do." Tony knew JARVIS would have difficulty with that, almost never using someone's first name without an honorific. He was polite to a fault. "Of course, my apologies Bruce."

They flew in quiet before Bruce asked, "How were you able to discern the change so quickly?" The curiosity almost washed out Bruce's guarded demeanor, "There are minute changes to Sir's hormone levels and breathing patterns."

A soft "I see," and no more talking was had for all. Oh, Tony wanted to speak, he just wasn't sure it was a good idea for now. "Bruce? The Police scanners picked up a local fire, there are civilians trapped inside." This was it the moment of truth. Tony froze and waited. There was no pause or hesitance, no pull for Tony to take over just power to his thrusters as Bruce shot across the sky with a burst of speed.


	9. Chapter 9

IX.

Watching Bruce in action was different than seeing a memory of it. At first Tony feared he would itch to take over and do things his own way. He was happy to note that wasn't the case. It was almost calming, seeing Bruce scan the buildings structure and the body signatures that were muddled thanks to the fire, Bruce was able to pick out a path and carefully strode in. Minding the power input, too little and he would land and the weight of the suit would break the floors, too much and he would blast the floors regardless. In his head, Tony thought up ways to fix the aforementioned problems.

Maybe a full body suit under his armor that had heat resistance and breathing filters. If Tony made his armor too light it wouldn't be able to dish out appropriate damage. The hovering he might be able to tone back without too much trouble.

This was another reason Bruce taking over was a good idea, now he can watch passively and think about ways to improve rather than fretting about people dying on his watch. That weight is what made him realize that having Bruce don the Iron Man name all the time was a punishment rather than the gift he thought he was giving. No wonder Bruce didn't want to do it. He was finally free of that responsibility and here Tony was pushing it back on him. That's why Tony wanted a joint partnership. As Bruce handed the mother and child to the firefighters Tony smiled.

 _You did good, thank you, Bruce._

The ride home was companionable.


	10. Chapter 10

X.

"You're so weak. It's disgusting." Obadiah held up his arc reactor only it transformed into his still beating heart. Before Tony could try to scream he was stonily staring down a woman in a wheelchair.

'Oh' he thinks, he's safe now. He releases the pent-up stress he had and allowed the dream to play out. Feeling Bruce's emotions as if they were his own.

The woman took his impassive glare unblinkingly, giving one of her own. The deadened heart he carried throbbed as her familiar face flaunts his many failures. He knows her, knew her father. The man next to him sheepishly gave excuses. "Sorry Sir, I already told her she wasn't allowed down here. I'm not sure how she made it past security, don't worry it won't happen again." He held up his hand to stop him.

Everyone paused giving the spectacle more attention than previous. "You wish to join?" He asks a voice of gravel, the woman straightens a grim line cut into her face. Everyone's bemused or disbelieving and glances her way.

"No," eyes shards of fire "I will." He put down his arm, the man behind him stepping back looking between the two, confused.

"What can you do?" He was not condescending or cruel, it was a simple statement and he wanted a simple answer. The light glinted off her glasses "Let me show you."

Tony awoke blinking away the latest dream sequence, already it faded in the morning's light. He went to get up only to sit back down feeling light-headed, he took a moment to stay still. He didn't drink enough to feel anything the next day so what the hell? A curious tendril tapped his mind,

 _Just feeling a little weak today, probably didn't eat enough yesterday._

 **You did go without for a full 24 hours.**

Bruce sounded too bland to be judgmental, for all his worry about back up plans and making sure Tony was equipped for all sorts of scenarios he sure didn't care if Tony went without sleep for a few days or food, he didn't even grumble at his drinking like anyone who've known him have done at least once. Just another reason to like Bruce.

 **You are doing more rigorous workouts. From now on drink vitamin shakes after our sessions.**

Oh, look at that.

 _What next mom? Drink warm milk before bed?_

Tony tried to leave out the bite in his thought voice, used to everyone trying to tell him how to take care of himself. He didn't succeed. Bruce scoffed.

 **If you want your training to wield results you need to get better nutrition intake. Whatever you do after is no concern of mine.**

Suddenly Tony had a thought,

 _You didn't sleep a lot either huh? Maybe put off eating now and then?_

He ribbed slyly sensing a comrade at heart. Bruce didn't seem like a drinker, that was Tony's vice. The following silence was answer enough, Tony laughed already forgetting what brought up the conversation in the first place.

He did begrudgingly drink some smoothies after his workout though, JARVIS's noted it poking fun at how Bruce was a miracle worker. The fact JARVIS immediately assumed Bruce was the reason Tony started nearly made him quit altogether, even if it was true. As always Tony threatened to send JARVIS to a college if he kept sassing him. Just as always he was ignored.


	11. Chapter 11

Notes: There is some slight cursing in this work. Not a lot but it's there. Sorry about some of the short chapters, I cut them all beforehand at their most natural point. So some are a good length while others (most) are small.

* * *

XI.

The more Tony went out to help as Iron Man the more people took notice. Newspapers soon often held his exploits. People were calling him asking for Iron Man to speak or take part in events. Tony shot them each down saying that Iron Man was his own person and he disliked the spotlight. Again happily proclaiming that he was shy and only wanted to help.

Then they asked where he was if he was meant to be his bodyguard, Tony laughed and said, "If you can spot him then he isn't doing his job right!" Then went on to say he was his hidden guardian angel. He even got a snort out of Bruce for that one.

He finally got his day to talk to Rhodey, he invited him over for a sleepover. Where they proceeded to watch movies they saw in college and got shitfaced. They reminisced and got a little teary eyed at times. "I'm sorry I didn't find ya sooner, did I tell you that?" Rhodey said into his cup,

Tony gave him a warm smile, "I know, it's okay. I know you'll always find me. Even if it takes a while." They refilled their glasses.

"I can't believe you let some random guy use your suit, what about me?" As the ending credits rolled by and JARVIS was loading another one Tony chugged his drink. "We weren't speaking and the suit wasn't meant for anyone other than myself."

Rhodey blinked hazily at him "You were going to fly around in that thing?" Tony gave him an unimpressed glare, "We went over this. Yes, I was and did remember?"

Rhodey seemed to give it thought before nodding "Right, of course." Maybe Tony's should've had this talk before they drank so much.

"Besides, Bruce isn't some random guy," Tony mumbled, "He's from a different dimension shoved in my head. He's a real hero." Not like me Tony almost added. His best friend looked at him then his tequila bottle as if it betrayed him. He then promptly passed out. Tony continued drinking.


	12. Chapter 12

Bruce was going through a deep level meditation mantra when he found himself with a pounding headache and an upset stomach. Sensing Stark's conscious absent he ignored the hangover and cast out his senses to try and find the threat. When he found none within his limited senses he allowed his eyes to open scanning the room for possible reasons for his control.

He cursed his decision to leave Stark to his own devices when he realized he would spend the night with his friend. That was a mistake. Now Stark was a blip to his awareness and he didn't know why. With a practiced thought, he cast for Stark's memories when he found nothing to tell him what happened, Bruce came to the realization that the man merely blacked out due to too much alcohol intake.

Deep annoyance pulsed at Bruce's temple that the fool left him to his night's aftermath. For a moment he imagined the possibility that Stark pushed Bruce outwards so he wouldn't have to face the next day but that thought was immediately dismissed. He knew what happened. Noting that should Stark pass out in the future chances were he'd take the man's place unintentionally. Stark was banned from drinking that much again.

"Good morning Sir Bruce," the AI greeted, Bruce could detect their fluctuating cadence resulting in a sheepish tone at his creator's actions. The man raised a solitary eyebrow at the tacked on 'Sir.' "I should inform you that Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes is still in the vicinity. How do you wish to proceed?" Bruce thought about his situation. He could wait until Stark awakened on his own. Past experience told him that might take some time.

Which left him with either speaking to the military man masquerading as Stark or going into Stark's workshop and wearing the experimentative under-bodysuit and go as 'Bruce.'

A wave of weariness made him frown. Why couldn't he have died a proper death?

Disregarding the dismal thought with an ease that spoke of experience, Bruce walked around empty bottles. He didn't want to play act as Stark, the possibility of being found out was relatively high, this was a man who knew Stark better than Potts. The undersuit although form fitting had keeping Stark's identity a secret in mind. Undersuit it was.

"Bruce shall make his first debut," he spoke grimly, still upset with his lot in life.

"Very well, shall I alert Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes to your arrival or do you wish for it to be a surprise?" Bruce's lips twitched "Oh, it'll be a surprise."

 _-._

 _-._

Bruce found the man nursing a concoction no doubt made for relieving hangovers. He spent a few minutes observing him, wanting to know if he'd be noticed. Bruce was interested to note if he was still capable of a portion of his past skills. Admittedly sneaking up on a person with their guard down and in discomfort was child's play.

After a certain amount of time had passed Bruce stepped forward. " Lt. Colonel Rhodes, I presume?" changing Stark's vocal cords to suit his needs (the undersuit had a voice changer but old habits died hard.) The man jumped spilling half his drink. "What the hell?" Red-eyed and suspicious, Bruce was given a quick assessment, "Let me guess, Bruce right?"

Bruce stepped forward smoothly, "A pleasure to make your acquaintance," he dipped his head slightly in acknowledgment he already decided what kind of person this 'bodyguard Bruce' would be. Polite yet detached. Bruce had a lot of personas. The Bruce of old had died long before he drew his last breath. While the Bruce Stark found was too tired to deal with all this.

"Tones said you were shy," if that wasn't a barbed question he didn't know what was.

"He is also passed out upstairs in an alcohol-induced coma," Bruce supplied mildly, the Colonel snorted amused despite himself.

"Carried him up yourself?"

Bruce sat beside him at the bar, "He's hardly heavy," it was true enough, Stark could use some added pounds for his height and age. The man snickered before cutting himself off with a wince and proceeded to drink what was left of his beverage.

The Lt. Colonel sobered soon enough giving Bruce another accessing look, "So I hear Tony took you on as his bodyguard and let you use his inventions to fly around acting the hero," Bruce wondered how the conversation would've been like if the man weren't still inebriated.

Frowning slightly behind his face mask Bruce says "I only aid him to the best of my abilities." At the continued stare the dimension traveler adds, "He's quite stubborn and refuses to take no for an answer."

An answering frown greets him this time, "He's making you wear the thing?" That doesn't sound like a path Bruce wished to go.

"Let's say he's under the impression I make a great Hero," Bruce clenched Stark's jaw, "There's no such thing as a real hero." All of Bruce's heroes were dead. "One day he will figure this out himself." He got up and warned both the Colonel and the AI that he didn't want to see Stark drink that amount again.

He would be most cross otherwise. Bruce then went to do what he should've done from the start. He went back to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

XIII.

Tony knew something was up when he woke up in bed rather than the couch. Why would Rhodey bother? Especially since he was a grumpy post drunk binge guy. At most he would've tossed a blanket on Tony and called it a day. Or worse, woke him up so they could be in pain together. Then it hit him. Rhodey didn't. Which meant Bruce did. But why? He couldn't get him to take over when he tried but a plastered Tony could?

 _Thanks for tucking me in Bruce-o!_

Instead of feeling weird that Bruce took over when he blacked out Tony was satisfied. He nudged Bruce's general area, to no effect. There was a neutral weight in the back of his head making him frown. Bruce didn't feel, awake. Yes, awake was the word he was looking for. Had he finally caught him sleeping? Huh. Guess he'd have to ask JARVIS what happened.

 _-._

 _-._

Amazing. Bruce interacted with someone of his own volition. Crazy. Although the bit about heroes was distressing what took the cake was Bruce threatening JARVS and Rhodey if Tony drank too much. Tony bristled oddly ticked off, what right did he have...? Just as quickly Tony deflated.

Oh, right, because in a way Tony's body was Bruce's body too. The inventor wanted to be annoyed but in him being knocked out Bruce was forced to the forefront. And Tony knew how much Bruce hated being forced to do anything. On the bright side, Bruce didn't say banned from drinking, only banned from drinking himself stupid. He could live with that. Probably. Damn, sharing minds had its downsides.

Tony was disappointed to find Rhodey had already gone, apparently the army called him in. He hoped his buddy was able to get rid of the worst of his hangover. Otherwise, honey bear would be pissed at him for the immediate future.

Tony, did not have to do anything that day luckily. The dull throbbing of his headache was manageable but he'd prefer it gone, so he did what he usually did with his hangovers take some painkillers and sleep the rest of it off.


	14. Chapter 14

Notes: Nightmare sequence ahead _._

* * *

XIV.

Tony was riding in the Humvee joking with the soldiers, he stopped to look outside when he had a premonition something bad was going to happen. He was right. With rapid breaths and glazed eyes, he waited for the next part to play out. He's done this often enough, seen it more than his fair share.

Blood seeped through his clothes, the dry heat and aggravated sand reached into his throat closing his windpipe causing his wounded chest to constrict further. Right about now, his dream should change.

Tony was confused when it didn't. Instead, it continued. Blurred shapes and mutated voices echoed in his head as what he now realized was when he was being operated on. Why was this continuing? Shouldn't he be dreaming of another life, another world right now? Oh no, it's Yinsen. It hurt to see him. Alive only in his nightmares. Blood gushed from Yinsen's mouth even as he went on speaking to Tony as if nothing was wrong. The inventor didn't like this. Stomaching the familiar sensation of guilt as it ate away at him.

Yinsen's words were twisted until it repeated over and over "You have nothing, you are nothing." His savior's eyes were accusing as he lay on his deathbed, "You wish to be a hero?" Tainted blood clotted together in the corners of his mouth, "How? You couldn't even save me, couldn't stop what happened to my village."

Tony protested weakly, "I did something as soon as I could. I saved your village." He did. No one could tell him otherwise.

A pained smile painted Yinsen's lips "By killing more people? Death only begets death." Tony clutched his head pulling at his hair. He wanted this to stop already. Why hadn't his dream changed? Where was Bruce? Tony let go of his hair, that's right. This is a dream. A twisted memory. Nothing more.

Slowly Yinsen faded away turning to dust, as did his surroundings. Tony was left in darkness. Fighting off a shudder he thought back. He had gone to sleep after his drinking binge. Bruce was strangely absent, possibly asleep. Which somehow led to his nightmare being played out in full. Which meant, when Bruce was awake Tony's mind cohabitant put a stop to his nightmares or did something to end them prematurely. Overcome with the newfound knowledge he wanted to know where Bruce was now. Take me to him, he thought into the void.


	15. Chapter 15

XV.

Tony walked and his surroundings were filled in, cool, damp and vast. This was a cave, distantly he heard the fluttering of wings. Bats? Turning a corner he had to stop in awe. A huge penny gleamed in the artificial light, along with an assortment of strange doodads and trinkets. Was that a dinosaur? Oh wow, look at those cars, definitely not any make from his world. He noted the large playing card if only for its size.

Tony walked along the futuristic and sci-fi like domain of his head roommate. He spotted him before several intricate screens, on the smaller ones were camera footage of what looked like a psychiatric ward, alleyways, and several buildings, on the largest screen were two people, split down the middle to show two different places but one conversation. For the first time since wishing for it, Tony was hesitant.

The talking was too low for him to hear but the people on the screen were smiling, the one on the right spotted him first. "You didn't tell me you had company B," slowly Bruce turned and Tony was greeted with a confused frown. The woman's eyes were warm, "Call us back when you're done Bruce," Tony recognized her. The man on the screen gave Tony a curious glance before looking at Bruce adding, "Always working." Shaking his head fondly, "We'll talk later, try not to overexert yourself." With a parting grin, the two signed off leaving a dark screen in their place.

"What are you doing here?" Bruce sounded guarded.

"What, I can't visit?" Tony was going for blasé but honestly didn't know how to answer. "You shouldn't be able to," Bruce admitted tilting his head ever so slightly like Tony was an interesting puzzle, frowning the same analytical frown.

Seeing Bruce wasn't too angry, Tony released some of his growing tension. "I was in the middle of a dream, it wasn't going well, and I..." How to say this. "I found myself here," he finished lamely. Bruce only grunted noncommittally and went back to his screens doing, something. "You don't seem as upset as I was expecting," Tony admitted sheepishly.

Bruce taps idly at the keyboard before him, "That's because you are currently in the part of my mind where Batman hasn't lost as much." Batman? Tony gave the man a proper look noticing his gear and how he did indeed resemble a bat. Sort of. Tony would laugh, but decided to sit beside Bruce instead, "So your hero name was Batman?" Bruce paused as if realizing he gave something away he wasn't meant to.

"Stark," a low growl rumbled through the cave making it seem ten times more ominous, Tony jerked in his chair. The Bruce next to him gave him a parting smirk, "Someone's in trouble," warily Tony turned to spot a wearier Bruce stalking his way. This Bruce didn't look happy, in fact, the heavy set permanent frown made it seem he'd never been happy.

The contrast between the two Bruce's was vast now that it was put before him. The Bruce staring down at him had shards of blue ice cutting into him, warning of an oncoming storm. This Bruce was old and weathered. And ages more intimidating because of it rather than in spite of it.

The cave with all its little eccentricities bled away. Leaving them in a depersonalized office. "I didn't mean to!" Tony meeped feeling the need to explain himself, even if it wasn't very good.

"Get out," Bruce didn't say it with any sort of inflation but his monotone voice made it seem like a yell.

Tony quivered almost having aback flash of his father and their talks in his office. It went much the same. "I just wondered where you were, it was like you weren't there anymore." Tony lets slip, "I was worried." Bruce clenched his teeth like hearing Tony was worried only pissed him off more.

"My mind isn't safe to go poking at," his voice was low and steady "You could become mentally damaged." If Bruce was talking about trauma Tony's seen some of it, it was depressing sure but it wasn't mentally scarring. Bruce's eyes narrowed dangerously, "You've gone through my mind before."

Tony gulped, "Not on purpose! Remember when you took my place?" Bruce's face was stony and emotionless. "I kinda... Saw some of your memories?"

"You," Bruce snarled before visibly drawing himself back. "Which ones." The mask of perfectly controlled facial muscles only made Tony nervous. So he told him. They stared at each other in suspenseful silence for the longest time. Before Bruce brushed it aside, "I wasn't speaking about how you would take my experiences. I was speaking of the traps I lay in every corner of my mind. One wrong turn and you would've become a vegetable."

The insipid statement made Tony shiver. Not could've but would've. "Lucky me I guess," Tony chuckled weakly as Bruce's frown broadened somewhat, Tony didn't think it was possible. At least it was more pondering than any sort of dark emotion.

"It's peculiar actually," Bruce's shoulders lowered the teensiest bit, "It might be because you held no ill intentions that you can stand before me today." The thick pressure that was crushing the room lightened drastically.

The cold spartan office morphed into a remarkable sitting room equipped with a fireplace and two antique chairs facing each other. "Sit," Bruce ordered taking off his cape and hood that hid most of the elaborate and worn armor. Tony noted Bruce had both arms and wondered if that was due to them being mind projections, if it was before his accident or if it was merely a prosthetic. He didn't ask, still in shock that his head wasn't bitten off or some other limb. Carefully sitting on the perceived delicate armchair, it was sturdier than it looked.

Bruce let out a barely heard sigh and sipped on a teacup that wasn't there moments ago, Tony spotted the steam rising lazily of the surface. "Merely think of what you wish to drink and it will appear," Bruce says sounding far away, staring at the fire in rumination.

Tony relaxed further in the seat thinking of a good malt. They stayed like that drinking quietly and sharing the silence. This was nice, Tony thought, and completely not how he thought things would turn out when the older Bruce set his eyes of brimstone and fire upon him. Naturally, he had to ruin it. "So, Batman huh? Does that mean I can call you Batsy now?"

The corner of Bruce's eye twitched and the frost returned, "No." Suddenly Tony was falling and he awoke violently. Groaning behind a headache and nausea Tony cursed his mouth. Even as it betrayed him yet again in a grin.


	16. Chapter 16

XVI.

It's the third day and Tony was still feeling unwell. No hangover should account for this. A prickle of unease came forth, was something wrong? As soon as the thought came it vanished. So he was having a few off days. Sure he hasn't had a cold or whatever in ages but it could happen. Maybe all his stress finally pushed his immune system too far.

He was debating telling Bruce he wasn't up for his daily exercise but was loath to stop the only time Bruce did anything other than float around in his head. They were working on his flexibility at the moment, simple but rigorous stretches and poses that Tony hesitated to call yoga if only for the fact he hadn't seen any yogis do any of his stretches. He even tried looking them up but the results were scattered and erratic. Tony was pleased to note he could touch his toes without bending his knees now.

When Bruce took over to show Tony a new pose he paused. He flexed Tony's hand leaned side to side and frowned deeper than normal. "Jarvis, how often does Stark get sick?" Tony blinked mentally, he actually asked JARVIS for something rather than ask Tony himself? Didn't Bruce go through his memories? He should know he doesn't get sick often at all. "Once or twice every four years, Sir Bruce." JARVIS sounded far too pleased to be spoken to by their reticent shut in. Lucky bastard. Bruce still hasn't called him Tony. "Give Stark a full body scan if you would,"

 _Er, something you want to tell me, Bruce?_

 **I've been monitoring your normal health levels. I keep watch over your limits in our daily practice.**

 _Ookay?_

 **Something is off.**

"My apologies, in my current state I cannot do as you asked," now JARVIS sounded abashed while Tony was musing the possibilities of a long distance scanner. " I can, however, detect an anomaly. Sir's Arc Reactor has decreased in power by 10%."

What.

"What could be the cause?" Bruce asks while walking to Tony's workshop.

"Unknown,"

While Tony's now growing apprehension continues to rise he watches Bruce take Tony's blood pressure. Neither asked or tried to relinquish or take over control, both focused on the probable problem at hand. They stared at the 95/60, normally Tony was 120/70. Dread pooled in his stomach.

 **You should look at the Arc Reactor and see if anything is amiss.**

Bruce tells him, Tony denies the switch.

 _Can you do it? All the talk of possible doom and gloom will only make my hands shake._

Tony didn't want to take over just yet, everything was dulled where he was. He could see it now, all the roiling emotions that would swarm him if he took the helm. Bruce pursed his lips, apparently unhappy with his task.

With sure fingers, Bruce lightly pulled and when it was done closely inspected the device. "It appears to have some corrosion," Bruce mused.

 _It shouldn't_

Tony groused, perturbed. It shouldn't look like that at all. It almost looks like its been under a high heat. "Thoughts?" Bruce asked what seemed both Tony and JARVIS.

 _It's not or at least on its way to not being palladium anymore._

What the hell was going on?

JARVIS gave his observation. "If I had to theorize, I would suggest that the material has been subjected to a high thermal or energy reaction. That may be the cause for the corrosion and turning the palladium to waste."

It wasn't horrible yet, only the starting signs but they could see what it could become if left alone. Wordlessly Bruce went over to where Tony stored his first aid kit, grabbed an alcohol pad and cleaned both his finger and the throwing knife Tony made for him and kept on his body for apparently all his finger poking needs. Mildly nervous Tony peered through their eyes as Bruce put the drop of blood on a slide for the microscope to analyze.

 _Do you even know what you're looking for or are you looking for me to check?_

Tony asks ignoring the oily weight of looming disaster.

 **I was a chemist.**

Bruce admits offhand re-adjusting the nob.

 _Really?_

To look or not to look? What were they going to find? If they found something was it fixable?

 **Hn, some of my enemies used chemical warfare.**

And Tony was reminded that his life wasn't that bad. Didn't make the dread go away. They saw it at the same time. A palladium atom. Tony knew what that meant, what it could mean.

"This is toxic," Bruce stated with emotionless finality. Tony felt nothing, he stared aimlessly letting Bruce's version of his voice speak and JARVIS' affirmation, "Current toxicity at 2%," their voices started to lose meaning and Tony slipped into oblivion.

* * *

Notes: Not to sure about this chapter. Humor me?


	17. Chapter 17

XVII.

Bruce felt Stark's close presence spiral away. He took a moment to make sure the man didn't fall too far or somewhere harmful and let his mind go through possible solutions. There was no clear or easy answer. Stark's problem was decidedly unique.

Blueprints of the Watch Tower's medic chambers were mentally gone over. Some of the materials didn't exist on Stark's world, he will ask the AI for possible alternatives. The construct wouldn't heal Stark but it would give a more detailed analysis and more importantly buy Stark more time. He spoke to the AI, "While we wait for Stark to comes to terms with his new ailment, I will draw up a blueprint of one of my world's healing based machinery." He flicked his hands as a blank holographic folder was opened. The two of them discussed the proprieties of different metals as his inner mind dealt with Stark's shell-shocked state.


	18. Chapter 18

XVIII.

Tony walked with his hands in his pockets. A lone road with nary a vehicle before him. A small part of him marveled at how vast and wondrous the mind was when you were separated from your body. It was like lucid dreaming. He never really got the hang of that, he didn't need it. Tony had his share of bad dreams but they were few and far between, not like now.

He knew he should be out there figuring shit out. Finding solutions to his problems like he was wont to do. It was just... Too much. Finally, he was getting his life together, he made a close friend, found out who was poisoning him for a good chunk of his life. Was on good terms with Rhodey and Pepper. He was on his way to being a Hero (he still wanted to be a joint hero.) Put his company on the right track.

Now after everything, he was poisoned by the one thing keeping him alive? What kinda messed up shit is that? If the palladium core was the problem he wasn't sure if anything else was a viable substitute. He did some mental equations and didn't like the percentages. If he died, didn't that mean he'd drag Bruce alongside with him? Guess it was true what they say, life sucked and then you die. Tony stopped and sighed. He hadn't even fought for life yet and he already felt like he lost. Sure when he went back to face life's roadblocks he'd be on that treadmill, he'd run and continue on until he dropped but for now he'd mope. He frowned a the asphalt. How was Bruce handling this?

"It doesn't matter how I'm handling it. I'm not important." Tony raised his head at the figure walking towards him, so this was what Bruce looked like without his face hidden in some way? His hair was gray and dressed in a sharp suit. He'd recognize those eyes anywhere.

Tony squinted his own blue ones, "That isn't true." He didn't like those words, Bruce mattered. He mattered a lot. Bruce's impassive stare bored into him, "I've already died, dying once more won't phase me. This is your life, why don't we find a way for you to keep it?" Tony fell in place alongside Bruce, they started walking together.

"I don't want to die," Tony admits like he was imparting a grave secret. When he came to, there were elaborate blueprints of some sort of high tech healing chamber. Turning the hologram around furrowing his brow, he couldn't die, he wouldn't allow it. It wasn't just his life at stake.


	19. Chapter 19

XIX.

The following numberless weeks were a blur. Tony spent near all his time creating, altering and going through test after test. Hope was a distant and a vague concept. Thankfully sheer determination took over where hope failed to hold up. At least his dreams were tranquil or forgotten in the woken light. He openly thanked Bruce each day for that, to which he was ignored. It was fidgety silence like Bruce wasn't sure how to reply so decided not to. As if being thanked was a foreign thing. If Tony wasn't so stressed he'd find it endearing.

Bruce's altered healing chamber gave him more to go on, it gave him time. Instead of the depressing months, he could've had he bought a year. A year wasn't long per say but it was enough, Tony would make sure it was enough. Tony's vision doubled, he rubbed them and went back to checking his blood for differences. Next to him were back up cores for when his current one went kaput.

One of the remedies they found was a chlorophyll solution that kept most of the symptoms at bay. He drank it daily along with other nutritional smoothies that wouldn't help exactly but JARVIS pointed out that his immune system couldn't handle another virus or bug, it would bring him down. Sourly he thought this might be the healthiest he's ever been. It only took the threat of death.

With eyes burning and desperation clawing at his chest, he closed his eyes and took in a shaky breath. Before flinging everything in his near proximity into the air. Throwing things with angry force before letting out a broken scream. It took a long time for him to wind down, leaving him empty and desolate. He needed to work off some steam. "Give Iron Man something to do," he told JARVIS. When the police scanners and the cities surveillance system didn't give him anything he said to widen the search. There was a massive fire in Phoenix. It'll do. He could test out the new flame retardant he packed into the Mark VI.


	20. Chapter 20

XX.

Pepper walked into his workshop and paused at his worn features. "When was the last time you showered? Or ate for that matter?" He ignored the first question and happily held up his remedial drink. "Bruce made me a veg smoothie." Bruce made it because Pepper might faint of shock if he said he decided to eat of his own volition.

For once, he was able to say he had eaten. If you counted chlorophyll as food. He sure did. Pepper was visibly surprised, smiling slightly. "That's great, you know he's been awfully active lately. I guess he sleeps as often as you?" It was funny because he didn't think Bruce did sleep. It was just that one time he ever caught him taking a nap.

"You can say that," he smirks, Pepper tutted ever the mothering type even to people she hasn't met (technically.)

"The army has been making demands for their own suits."

Aggravation washed over him, "I already made it clear, I won't be making anyone else my suits. Or weapons."

She nods, "I know but with your suit and Bruce running around attracting attention they are going to want to the new shiny toy or pitch a fit otherwise."

Tony rubbed his face, "That's why I made them protective gear." He mentally went over some schematics, "I guess I can give them better transport cars, some actual night vision goggles."

Pepper sighs, "They'll never be happy with anything other than something they can use to kill with." Tony simply grunted. As she continued talking about problems he couldn't fix with a wave of his hand he memorized the shape of her face, the lines from both her frowning and her laughing.

Pepper was so great. She was good people. If he died he wanted to make sure she got to continue doing whatever she wished. Maybe he should start thinking about the future, with or without him there to see it. "The board also-" He had just the thing for Pepper. What should he leave Rhodey? Happy will be Pepper's new bodyguard and Tony'll make sure the guy gets permanent VIP seats at all his favorite baseball games. "SI is still on shaky ground-" Rhodey can be Iron Man after he's gone. Or take on another name, should Tony leave it in his will or just walk up to him and say 'hey, wanna suit?' "If we can just-" Pepper will make a fine CEO. Better than him surely. He was in no way planning on dying but, just in case. His eyes started to burn. "Tony, are you listening? Did you hear anything I just said?"

Tony smiled, "Oh, I was paying attention. Do go on, I love hearing your voice."

Pepper pauses set down her papers and frowns worry lighting her eyes. "Are you alright Tony?"

Tony grins wide, grabbing some of the papers, "I'm doing fine, I'm great actually. What was that about boosting SI's ratings?"


	21. Chapter 21

XXI.

"Sir, I have an incoming call from Director Fury." Tony blinked rapidly in an attempt to be more alert. What now? "Put him through," he was too tired to deal with this.

"Stark," Tony disliked hearing his last name, Stark was his Father. Bruce could get away with it because he was Bruce. "Fury," he greets wanting this conversation over with already.

There were no further pleasantries, "We've discovered a shipment of Stark weaponry, hidden in a warehouse in Des Moines. Interested?" This is it, the sound of one's life crashing down further than its rock bottom. The only way is up now.

"Send me the information," On the upside, there was finally something for him to sink his teeth into.

It wasn't the first shipment he's located and shut down. It was the first he didn't find on his own though. Blood pounded in Tony's ears as he hovered over the warehouse. These bastards were distributing his weapons out to nameless businesses that then sent them to small militias and underground rebels. He couldn't believe his weapons were still out there killing. He had to make sure he found them all and put a stop to them before he kicked it. Tony watched coldly as people were moving boxes filled with ammunition and state of the art weapons with his name on them.

He lifted his hand ready to fire some missiles and blow up the whole thing before going for the ones who started all this. He didn't have time anymore. He didn't want to be remembered for his weapons when he was gone. A red haze filled his eyes his hands whirred to life. That was when he felt it. Bruce's presence which was normally a comfortable weight in the back of his mind. It hung stale and clinically observant.

Tony's heart flip-flopped and rose dramatically making his ears throb. A clammy sweat overcame his body. He was about to call forth blood and vengeance after promising he wouldn't kill. Teeth bit through his cheek, tasting the overpowering flavor of failure. He might die, would his legacy be known as someone who went about destroying anything that remotely reminded him of his own mistakes? His body shook with contained anger. Tony wanted to find them and put right all that was wrong. He couldn't do it that way, the way he was going to. That wasn't what Iron Man was meant to be.

 _Bruce please, if I go out there I will only make things worse. Just this once, can you do it in my stead?_

There wasn't relief, but Tony could feel Bruce better than moments prior, his feelings weren't locked away. Acceptance felt cool from the way Bruce let it roll off.

 **Alright.**

After people were corralled and sent to prison for their numerous crimes and his weapons sent to be taken care of safely Tony and Bruce flew in uncomfortable silence.

 _Why didn't you try to stop me?_

Thoughtful quiet rolled off Bruce,

 **Some things you have to decide on your own. A stepping stone if you will. If you killed here and now you might come to regret it or you might think nothing of it. Only you can determine how your life will go. Regardless of your choices, your actions will always have consequences. So long as you are aware of what those consequences might be you can strive forward with a clear conscious.**

Tony gave a small smile,

 _Yeah right, if it wasn't for your creepy void sensation and my promise I would've gone through with it. You give yourself not enough credit. I'm not a good guy I only try to be. Having you around reminds me of what kind of person I'm striving for. This nixes it, you're my conscious. My little broody Jiminy Cricket.  
Bruce, Thank You._

* * *

Notes: I literally picked a place at random.


	22. Chapter 22

XXII.

When Tony decided to reinstate the Stark Expo he had only one thing in mind. Continuing his legacy, to be known for something other than weapons. This was just the first step. He had files and files of ideas that could go straight to mass production. Things Pepper can go off of for some time, after he... Probably died. His back up had backups, he planned for everything. In the years to come people will be proud to hear his name. As the roaring crowd ate up his opening words and flashy special effects, he thought of the future. He was on top of the world.

"So welcome, welcome to the Stark Expo!"

All the razzle-dazzle left him worn out. Walking bedsides Happy ready to go home he was approached just as he was squeezing some hand sanitizer generously onto his hands. A hot babe came walking towards him, some friendly flirting can't hurt. Tony was too tired for it to go anywhere but why not?

 **She's a Federal agent.**

Instantly Tony's eyes narrowed.

"Mr. Stark," she says as he lets Happy grab the keys. "Call me Tony, Hap I'm driving move over." Comfortable in his seat he turns to her, "And you are...?"  
Now that's he's looking for it, he sees the professional smile all government people had. "Marshal,"

Ah.

"And what's a pretty US Marshal like you doing here talking to me?" Her eyes flashed, showing an impressed but unamused frown.

"I'm here to deliver a subpoena," she states and hands out the envelope, Tony stares at it with open distaste. "Happy if you would."

Who reaches over the seat to grab it, "I'll take that."

Tony clicks his tongue, "I don't like people handing me things."

Without pause, she continues, "You are hereby ordered to appear before the Senate armed services committee tomorrow at nine am." Angered by it all, and without another word, he floors it. This was such a pain. Like he didn't already have so much shit to deal with.


	23. Chapter 23

XXIII.

When he got to Washington, Pepper was there waiting along with his business suit, triple espresso, and accessories. Watched as she handed Happy his coffee to which the man thanked with a charming smile, "You're a godsend." Pepper sure was. Tony sipped his espresso as they low key flirted next to him. Now, which tie should he wear?

 _Bruce? Which one screams confidence and power?_

Bruce did the leaning in the doorway sensation,

 **The white and red one.**

Tony grabbed it as Pepper looked at his pick nodding "Good choice."

 _So fashion is one of your many talents I see._

 **I've worn my fair share of costumes.**

Costumes huh, interesting choice of words. Somehow he thought Bruce meant more than his Hero gear.

As Tony left to change he felt a rush of queasiness and dizziness. Looking at his strange bruising that showed whoever saw that something was wrong. They were little squigglies, how can fancy bruises be so foreboding? Ugh, he might puke.

 **Hold on.**

Tony freezes,

 _What, what is it?_

 **Better?**

 _Better what?_

Tony asked confused before realizing he wasn't queasy anymore, his head didn't feel like it was a top spun out.

 _Oh, wow. I do. What did you do? How did you...?_

Bruce shrugged mentally and meandered away.

One day Bruce will talk to him instead of brushing him off. Hopefully. Tony knows that most of the time Bruce has a low threshold for emotional contact and hell even social interaction. His pal gets drained so fast. So Tony lets it go for now.

Without the nausea he was able to continue dressing, buttoning up his crisp gray suit and clasping on his custom-made watch, he didn't know where exactly it was made and he didn't care. He trusted in Pepper's ability to pick the best. Leaning close to the mirror he pulled down his sunglasses to better see the bags he's been hiding and the slight red, near permanent, tint to his eyes. So a little concealer and eye drops were needed. Not a complete disaster. A few minutes and a sigh later he leaned back done making himself look presentable, just one last healthy dose of hand sanitizer and he was ready to go. It was show time.


	24. Chapter 24

XXIV.

Tony goes into the conference with his head held high and mood improved. He would need the energy to get through the day. Especially when most of the conference was rehashing the same things. So Tony got comfortable, it would be a long day.

First Senator Stern, who was about the nit-pickiest and most self-important guy Tony's had the displeasure of suffering through, tried to make it seem like Iron Man was some big bad potential disaster. Tony's lawyers were quick to point out that no laws were actually broken, that Iron Man just went about things in unprecedented ways. Then came up the fact that they didn't know who Iron Man was, he was allegedly Tony's bodyguard but was never seen. Once more his lawyers cut down any scrutiny, as again there were no laws saying he had to show his face. At least they made it seem like it was no factor. Tony Stark paid for the best after all.

Stern's next point of attack was that Iron Man was a walking weapon of mass destruction. His lawyers accepted the point but went on to quickly add, when had Iron Man done anything other than help? Then came a long list of Iron Man's exploits and achievements. Without him, many people would be dead, including Mr. Stark. As the fight went on Tony turned to Pepper, "So, you and Happy huh?" He waggled his eyebrows just enough so she got the gist. "Do I need to give the shovel talk? Question is do I give it to both of you?"

"Pay attention," she mutters half exasperated half amused.

"Mr. Stark?" He tipped his head,

 _What'd I miss?_

 **He asked if you posses a specialized weapon.**

He didn't need to pay attention, not when he had Bruce.

"I do not," he clicked his tongue "That is, it depends on your definition of 'weapon'," Tony adds cheekily.

"The Iron Man suit. It's a weapon." The man soldiered on, beady eyes flashing down at him.

Tony tutted, "My device doesn't fall into that category,"

Slight aggravation was heard as Stern asked, "And what category would you put it in?"

"Well Senator, it's a high tech prosthesis." The room filled with quiet laughter. Tony grinned unrepentantly. "Honestly that's the most apt description." Stern obstinately went on to state, Tony was pleased to note an interesting twitch that was forming in the older man's eye.

"A weapon Mr. Stark is a weapon."

Tony held back an eye roll, having no problem giving his own two cents, "If your priority was-" He was abruptly cut off, Tony let a huff of annoyance roll over his lips.

"Our priority Mr. Stark is for you to turn the Iron Man over to the American people." This time he did roll his eyes.

"Tough luck, I made the suit. Iron Man works for me. The suit and I are a package deal." Pepper uttered his name under her breath in warning, he tossed a grin at her.

They've reached a standstill, eventually Stern went on, "I may not be an expert in weapons but we have someone who is. I would call Justin Hammer our current primary weapons contractor to testify his professional opinion." Oh god, Justin Hammer? No wonder they wanted his work, Hammer was a hack.

So he couldn't help chiming in, "Let the record show that I observed Hammer entering the chamber and I'm wondering if and when an actual expert will be showing up." The audience collectively 'ooohed.' Hammer laughed lightly adjusting his designer glasses as he took the stand.

 **That man holds some resentment towards you, keep an eye on him.**

Bruce noted with his, what, observation skills? Where did he even get all that from? Or did he look at Tony's past and deduce possible animosity? Whichever. While it was nice to hear Bruce worry about him, this was Hammer for god's sake, he was useless. Harmless. Bruce didn't point out that the last time he didn't listen to him Obie betrayed him and Tony was thankful for that.

He'd take Bruce's observation in mind. Tony just didn't think anything would come of it. "Heh, it's true I'm no expert. I defer to you Anthony, you're the wonder boy." Hammer's mild voice rubbed Tony the wrong way, the man overall was aggravating. Especially when he went and brought up Tony's Father. How can someone be so punchable? Tony sort of blocked out what was said afterward, it wasn't important. Frowning at the guy after he said his piece. Tony's frown turned to shock when Stern's next words came,

"I'd like to call Lt. Colonel James Rhodes to the chamber."

Rhodey? Turning, surprised to see the man enter, Tony, rose to greet him, "Sorry you were dragged into this."

His buddy shifted restlessly, "Look I'm here, deal with it." That didn't sound like a pal who would help him. They sat and Tony focused his attention as Rhodey answered Stern's questioning, warning that reading only a portion of his report would be taken out of context and did not reflect the overview of the report. The small disagreements with the Senator made it clear his friend wouldn't just go along with whatever was said. So it wasn't all bad.

Rhodey sighed, apparently reluctant to get on with it and stated, "As he does not operate under any definable branch of government, Iron Man presents a potential threat to the security of the nation and to her interests." Tony felt his eyes widen, pinching his lips to hide his discomfort and hurt at the admission.

 **He believes I am the one wearing the suit, someone he is unfamiliar with. And Stark, under the wrong hands the suit could cause untold destruction.**

It still rankled but supposed it made a tiny, small bit of sense. It was still jarring. "I went on to say that the benefit of Iron Man far outweighs the risks, and I also-" The Senator tried to stop there no doubt wanting people to hear only the worst part but Rhodey carried on without pause. "Went on to suggest that the better solution would be to fold Iron Man and Mr. Stark into the existing chain of command-"

Here Tony interrupted with a joke about he wouldn't mind being Secretary of Defense, slightly steamed. Nobody was taking Bruce, er, his suit. Rhodes would just have to wait for him to keel over before the goddamned military got their own armor. The Iron Man wasn't going to be affiliated, however. Heroes weren't lapdogs to the government. They were supposed to be above that. Likely interpreting Tony's vivid emotions with his astute guessing skills Bruce remarked on his personal thoughts,

 **They should, however, work with or have a good working relationship with the government or governments, having enemies on all fronts will only wear you down. If you're too busy watching your own back you won't see what's in front of you.**

 _Way to rain in on my parade Bruce. You spewing wisdom machine thing you._

Not to mention Bruce's possible mind reading abilities. That or Tony didn't have a good handle on separating his inner thoughts compared to his usual thinking to Bruce.

"At this point I'd like to show the imagery that went with the report," Stern shuffles some papers tilting his chin to the screens, Rhodey piped up, "Sir, it might be premature to reveal the images to the general public at this time-" Naturally Rhodes was ignored and the images were brought up anyways.

Apparently, China, North Korea, and Iran were making more cheap knockoffs. Anything other than Tony's work would be. Of course, the thought of other, mind you, lesser Iron Man, or rather Iron Men flying around sobered the room fast. They were likely imagining a fight between two or more suits. It wouldn't be a point too far against him as his, Bruce's, fight with the Iron Monger was relatively unremarkable. The only damage was his building and surface damage to a few surrounding structures. No one was hurt other than Obadiah. But fear was fed from imagination.

Time for him to shine. With a little finagling he took over the screens, he had JARVIS on the hunt for all things related to his work, with a little help from SHIELD, he knew all he needed to know. Tony addressed the room, "If I can have your attention, I'll start with North Korea." There they got to watch as a copycat armor fell over almost immediately and disastrously. Happily ignoring Stern's request to turn it off, even as Hammer went to try and do just that. Psh. As if. Tony went on to Iran, everyone got to witness another epic failure.

"Gosh, so threatening." Tony drawled, on a roll he brought up footage of Hammer's own poor attempts. Tony brushed Bruce's shake of his mental head. "Is that Hammer? What is he doing here?" Tony shared a sly look with Rhodey causing him to hide a snicker. Tony was having fun now. Hammer's face drained, grabbing at wires with renewed haste to try and stop the screens showing everyone his 'talents'. As the video went on the more frantic Hammer got to try and stop what was shone. Bruce remarked idly,

 **If he didn't have resentment for you before he certainly does now.**

His subtle disapproval almost made Tony flush, clearing his throat he finished with a less painful ribbing, "The point is that I am the only one who can make Iron Man. Everyone else is simply, sub-par." He turned the screens off with a flick of his wrist, "And guess what? You're welcome."

Stern asked flustered by it all, his face a red splotchy mess. "Why?"

Tony stood slowly, "Because thanks to my pilot, my creation I am your Nuclear deterrent. Between the two of us, we will make America secure. You want my property? You can't have it." He enunciates the last sentence clearly. "But don't worry, we'll protect you because that's what Iron Man wants, and so it will be." A cheer arose as he left, "So long as Iron Man is needed by people, he will remain, he comes when you need him." Kind of cheesy but Tony loved cheese.

 **Strong words, show me you're capable of seeing it through to the end.**

Tony grinned, the glint in his eyes determined and bright.

 _Oh, I'll show you, I promise._

* * *

Notes: Hey look a wild long chapter appeared.


	25. Chapter 25

XXV.

"Welcome home Sir, your opening ceremony and Senate hearing were a smashing success. It's wonderful to see you showing off your intellect rather than your body." Tony smirked as he went to check his blood levels, "I do have a great body but Bruce is too shy for that." In all honesty, he didn't know what would phase Bruce, the man was unflappable.

17% saturation. Not great but not bad either. It hasn't climbed in a while. His core was nearly due for a reset though. A few choice keys and a sharp press of his thumb in a remote location on his desk and a click was heard. Putting together the whole sneaky system was a pain but ultimately fun to do. Tony had a few scattered around the house in out of the way places in ways only he could (hopefully) open regardless of where he was in case of emergency. And to think, he was going to put his extra palladium cores in a cigar box. Bruce was adamant that not happen, they were just cores Tony didn't see the problem. The things he did for his roommate.

"I have run simulations on every known element, every combination of elements, and every proportion of combinations of all known elements. Based on the scanning results from Sir Bruce's MediChamber, none are a suitable replacement, Sir."

Figures. "Well, this sucks."

"Quite Sir," there was a moment of shared depression all around when JARVIS notes that Pepper was close by. "Ms. Potts is approaching," he intoned, Tony saw that she looked worn out and was that a sniffle? Of course, she was sick. Why wouldn't Murphy's Law kick him when he was down? She didn't look too pissed, more tired than anything so at least there was that.

"Mind telling me why you donated all of your old inventions?" For one they were just lying around picking up dust and nothing in them were important.

"It was either that or my art collection." Her frown which wasn't focused on him quickly became the trademark 'Tony I am upset with you' frown.

"You mean the art collection I near handpicked myself?" Her pretty red eyebrows furrowed. Oh, he dodged a bullet there. Actually, the art was next on his list but now he couldn't very well get rid of it now could he? He was trying to make his people less distraught with his death not piss them off before he went. Tony shrugged. She gave one last deep frown before letting out a breath and changing the subject. "The expo was a huge waste of money."

Tony fiddled with the hand sanitizer he kept in his pocket, "I think it'll work more down the line," he wanted to leave something good of him behind. "Tony," she starts before raising her hand to her mouth, was that a sneeze coming on? A flicker of panic set in, he had to get her to wear a mask or something. Tony edged away ready to say that very thing when Bruce interjected,

 **That will only incense her, try suggesting she looks unwell and to go home and rest.**

It couldn't hurt, and if it didn't work then he'd tell her to wear a mask. "Maybe we should do this some other time, cause Peps, you don't look so hot. Why don't you go home and take a nap or at least take some medicine? I probably have some around here somewhere." She stops mid-rant, for a moment she just stood there gobsmacked. Something about that irritated him, was him saying that such a surprise?

Recovering she states lowly, "I can't go home and rest I have too much to do, what with you going off and doing whatever the hell you've been doing." It occurs to him that she's doing all the stuff Obadiah used to do on top of her own job. Well, no time like the present to give a present.

"I see your point. Alright, then I hereby appoint you CEO of Stark Industries." He made sure to use his serious face so she knew he was indeed serious. For the second time that day she stood shocked. "I, wait, you what?"

Tony snapped his fingers as Butterfingers came baring champagne, chilled and ready for them to partake in. He's been waiting to do this since he decided a while back. "You, my trusted and beloved Pepper are now CEO of SI." She held her glass with confused wonder. "I've given it a lot of thought after Obie did what he did and I created the Iron Man suit I realized I couldn't run the company and do everything else I need, and want to do."

She watched him through his words with a weighing stare. "I couldn't very well leave it to anyone else. I mean who better to run it than you? I mean look at you! You're already doing it, you just aren't being paid the proper amount is all." He reached for the bottle and popped it open, "Congratulations," he poured them some drinks.  
"I don't know what to say," she murmured still sending him a critical stare. Tony snorted into his glass.

"Pah! Say? Don't say anything just drink." This day turned out to be not so bad. He'd have to cleanse the rooms but it was worth it see the astounded look on her face.


	26. Chapter 26

XXVI.

Tony choked down more of his mixture, wearing gym clothes and ready to try some light stretches Bruce okay-ed him on. He's been stingy with the workouts cutting his time from the hour of before to ten to fifteen minutes, sometimes forgoing the workout altogether. They had some minor arguments on whether working out would benefit him or wear on his defenses if he did it Bruce's way he'd drink a wide assortment of shakes and smoothies with five-minute warm-ups twice or so throughout the day. They ended up with fifteen to twenty-minute exercises but he had to force down liquid vitamins more often than he'd like.

Tony put on a smile when Pepper and Happy walked in, "And how are my darlings doing this fine day?" Openly smirking at them as he noticed how close they were standing. When he decided Happy would be Pepper's new bodyguard he didn't expect this new turnabout. A pang of loss hit him briefly, at least they'll have each other when he if he failed. He used to be the one Pepper was the closest to, same for Happy. Tony was really shit at sharing. "Good morning Tony," Pepper beamed still high on her soon ascension,

"Mornin' boss," Happy chirps. Tony wanted to point out that he wasn't his boss anymore but didn't in the end, his old title was familiar and warm. Which reminded him, he hasn't spent a lot of time with Happy, not for a long time. "Hey, wanna go a few rounds?" Happy perked up saying, "I'll go get dressed." Pepper simply rolled her eyes. Probably saying 'boys,' under her breath.

Tony took a double take when he noticed something amazing. "Are those shoes lower than seven inches?" He asked staring at her feet, blinking. Pepper looked away not deeming Tony's question worth a reply. Four inches was flat for Pepper. "Uh-huh," he sings, fitting himself for his spar. Happy returns wearing proper gear, Tony turns to him, "You got her out of those stilettos, I've been trying that for ages. There's more to you then meets the eye, my friend. What are you hiding under that cuddly demeanor?" Tony winks and dodges a playful punch that might've hurt if it connected. In truth her change was likely due to the added stresses of her new role, rather then any relational reasons but Happy's reddened face was a treat.

"I guess I should warn you, if you break her heart I break you. You know the drill." Happy's eyes were clear and he looked Tony in the eye, he gave a solemn nod before going for a lunge. "I gave her the same warning," Happy raised an eyebrow. "Well, more like I threatened her shoe collection if she hurt you but that seems it might backfire on me." Happy couldn't tell if he was serious, when in fact Tony was very much so. Granted they were both drunk off of champagne and the celebratory mood so it's possible she either didn't remember or didn't take him seriously either. "It's true," Pepper piped up tapping away on her phone, looking more relaxed then he's seen in far too long.

Their spar was fun and fast-paced, every now and then Happy'd note the improvement Tony had although they hadn't tussled in ages and whistle when Tony did an impressive move he hadn't seen before. "Been workin' out Boss?" Tony grinned, glad to see his hard work hadn't completely drained away with his illness. "Little bit, Bruce's been showing me a few things." It was nice speaking of Bruce to someone other than JARVIS.

"Not bad, not bad at all." He was again complimented.

 _Hear that Bruce? Our sessions bore fruit._

 **Of course they did. I'm training you.**

Huh, that was some confidence there. Tony wondered if Bruce taught people before but didn't want to ask. He'd find out in due time, for now, he'd keep his good mood.

"The notary's here!" They both turned, Happy already unlacing his gloves. A drop dead gorgeous redhead came in. Bruce tensed, making Tony tense.

 _Problem?_

Slowly Bruce eased back, pensive.

 **Not yet, I think I'll observe for now. I'll keep you posted.**

With Bruce's narrowed focus resting on his shoulders, he tries to see what Bruce might've seen. Other than a bombshell he didn't get much a read on her. In fact, her clothes were carefully chosen to compliment her already great assets. Well, with Bruce as his figurative watchdog he could continue as normal. So with a flirtatious grin, he asked,

"So what's your name?" She smiled with a lift of her lips rather than any mirth. "Natalie Rushman," Tony leaned on the ropes of the ring and beckoned her forward, "Come on up then." She walked with liquid grace reminding him of Bruce for a moment, suddenly he knew why Bruce was so wary. Probably recognized one of his kin a mile away.

He took a swig of his chlorophyll letting his peripheral get a better look, she wasn't even hiding her judging eyes. Whatever she found, it didn't seem like she was impressed if her stare that made it feel like she was looking down at him was anything to go by. Hmph, just wait till she met someone worse than her in the unimpressed levels. Feeling like a duck whose feathers were rubbed the wrong way he told Happy to keep her entertained.

 _So what are we dealing with? Assassin, spy?_

 **Both. A skilled former but a mediocre second. Her undercover work leaves much to be desired.**

Bruce sounded offended for all spy kind.

 **Which means one of two options. She's either overconfident, or she is making it obvious on purpose.**

 _What, so I can find out and out her, is this some sort of test?_

Bruce hummed,

 **That's why I'm waiting, her objectives aren't clear.**

 _So, just to clarify we're keeping her around?_

 **It would be best, to keep someone like her within sight.**

 _Groovy, bet she won't know what hit her._

Tony saunters up to Pepper, "I am in need of a new PA," he shrugs like things were out of his hands. Which they were, he had to keep an eye on the threat. Pepper taps her paperwork on her chin, her blue eyes smirked at him knowingly. "I dunno Tony, I've got a number of excellent candidates lined up."

"How do you spell your last name, Nat?" He calls over to the woman as Happy questions her, to which she promptly spells out for him. Tony looks her up noting her impressive personal file. "Ooh, impressive. French, Spanish, Japanese, Russian and Latin? Oh my." He felt Bruce, what was that? Rubbing the bridge of his nose? How funny. Who knew Bruce's pet peeve was sad spy work? Or was it whoever made the undercover identity? Tony whistled over the modeling photos,

 _It's like,_

 **She was created based on all of your preferences.**

Admittedly, Tony would be drooling all over the chance to get her as his PA if he went about this normally, and honestly, he still was. He wouldn't see Spy or Assassin. Tony would just be thinking he wouldn't mind eye candy before he died. Even Pepper was grudgingly impressed and probably a tad jealous. They looked up when the smacking of weight hit the mats. They got to witness the past boxer be held down by a woman of a deceivingly slight structure.

 _She wasn't even trying, was she?_

He joked with Bruce, who was fighting a headache even Tony was beginning to feel. "Wow! Now I've seen everything." He exclaims as she smoothly gets up and saunters his way,

 _She's practically smacking my face with a fish and expecting me to think it a glove._

Tony notes somewhat nonsensically. Having Bruce be aggravated at someone other than himself made his eyes sparkle. "I need your impression." The apparent spy says, Tony muses, his impression? She was hot for one, skillful and amusing because of what she made Bruce feel. Now if she was asking for Bruce's impression he had a feeling it'd be very different. Tony ends up saying, "It was a graceful takedown. You must've had some training."

Her face flattens with a bland smile losing some of its airy quality, "I meant your fingerprint." Handing him papers and an ink pad, he quickly read the paperwork, half suspecting she placed something that shouldn't be there to trick him. It really was just the final papers to solidify Pepper as CEO. He pressed his thumb and made it real. Happy and Pepper walked over, one more bruised and ashamed than the other.

"So how are we doing?" Pepper asks, Tony wiggles the folder before handing it back to Rushman, "It's done, you are officially the Boss now." They shared winning grins.

"Will that be all Mr. Stark?" For a second Tony was confused as to how Pepper was talking to him when she hadn't opened her mouth, only to realize it wasn't Pepper who said it but Natalie, making Tony frown briefly. Apparently, Pepper didn't like it as she swiftly dismissed her. After Rushman left Tony half tells, half reassures, "I'll be keeping my eye on her."

"I'll bet," Pepper mutters. Not for the reason you're imagining Peps, Tony thinks.

"You're not alone, Bruce doesn't like her either." Pepper then wastes a few minutes looking around as if to spot the elusive Bruce. As he asks Happy, "Another round?"


	27. Chapter 27

XXVII.

Blood toxicity was at 24%,

 _It rose again._

Tony muttered to Bruce feeling the creeping emotion of despair.

 **You've become more accustomed to the chlorophyll, I'll need to create variations so your body doesn't gain such a high tolerance.**

Tony stared at his hands where tender fingertips stared back at him, he's done a lot with these hands. Built many things, loved people in his own way. He always thought of his hands as dependable, to be steady when he needed them to be. They were shaking now. Slowly he closed them and leaned back in his chair sighing. There goes his ticket to the Grand Prix.

 **You can still go to the event if that is what worries you, I'll make the calculations in my head.**

Tony shook his head as he denied the gesture,

 _No, I can't go blow off steam when you're working to make sure I'll live. We do this together. There are other Grand Prix._

He could almost feel the frown Bruce gave off,

 **Letting off steam would be a wise choice at this point in time.**

Tony felt a warmth overcome him, it soothed an ache that was steadily growing.

 _Nah, I want to live to see more of what life has to offer. Let's save the knocking off my bucket list when my timer is shorter, shall we?_

A brisk nod was felt even if he sensed an uncomfortable hesitance,

 **If that is what you prefer.**

 _It is. Let's do this._

They spent a few quiet hours going over data from both JARVIS and the revised MediChamber, trying to find an alternative chlorophyll. It was here they found out that using the Iron Man suit was what hastened the illness. Cursing under his breath Tony holds his chest bitterly, people were depending on him now. How could he let them down by taking a break? Biting his cheek he tapped his fingers on his desk with agitation, no, just like he couldn't go out and waste time he couldn't sit back and not help, not after setting up a signal every time the police or firemen got in over their heads. True, it didn't happen daily but sometimes they needed Iron Man.

Maybe... Maybe he won't leave it until his death before giving out a suit to Rhodes. If he had a little help in the saving department he might get some saving on a more personal level done. His fingers picked up in tempo tapping out a tune he'd recognize later but couldn't at the moment. But would the military let Rhodes use it like Iron Man does? Or would it be for the exclusive needs of the government? Something to think about.

Tony didn't go to the Grand Prix in the end but he was soon glad he didn't when JARVIS informed him that a whacko was currently attacking the city park. All thought of the loosening of his guillotine every time he wore the armor was pushed back with sheer willpower. Thoughts like that weren't welcome when he had a job to do. Tony rushed to his suit and jetted off to face the person. He hoped he wasn't too late.


	28. Chapter 28

XXVIII.

Tony hovered as people were running and smoke was filling the air. A man stood in the middle of a crushed fountain and a panicked group of people who weren't sure if they wanted to run or linger now that Iron Man arrived.

"There you are," the man said with a thick accent. His hair was ragged and covering half his face that looked up at him with emotion Tony couldn't name confidently. His HUD pinged with information on the person before him's gear. He was equipped with a half-assed harness with a glowing center made to resemble his arc reactor that hung in his chest with two weapons that sizzled with energy. JARVIS implied that the whips might hold enough energy to cause his armor damage if Tony wasn't careful. JARVIS also came up empty with the facial recognition. Great. How to tackle this strange circumstance? Far away Bruce's past words came forth, something along the lines of Villains once thought non-existent would arise to combat Iron Man. It was starting to annoy him how often Bruce was right.

 **Draw him away from the crowd.**

Tony gathered his focus, he didn't have time for a wandering mind. First, he should get the guy's complete attention.

"Here I am," Tony circled the man as his twin whips hummed ominously. "It seemed you wanted some attention."

 **Unless he is a skilled practitioner, using two whips means he has a lower range of motion and movement.**

Bruce tells him as Tony held up his hand to blast him,

 _What does it matter when I can freaking fly?_

The man went tumbling from the hit, somehow managing to evade hurting himself on his own weapons.

 **Again, quickly.**

Before Tony could do that his opponent jumped up, dropped a whip and grabbed a straggler. Why the hell were they still hanging around? Why dart out at that moment in time of all things? Tony tossed him that way for a reason.

 _Fuck._

Bruce's grim pulse more or less said the same thing. The woman whimpered as the bastard motioned him to come forward. Begrudgingly Tony lands, watching as the man instantly knocks the woman out letting her crumple lifelessly as he flicks his wrist, the weapon crackled as it damaged Tony.

 _Ow, this actually hurts!_

Tony yelps inwardly as he dodges the next hit. He couldn't fly or use any of his long-range attacks, not with the man practically stepping on the lady. JARVIS lets him know that at least no one else was nearby, Tony grunts at the attempt to look on the bright side.

 **Next time he hits, pull him towards you.**

 _I know, I was thinking the same thing._

Sure it would hurt but he needed to separate the enemy from the hostage, Tony's suit would hold up. One needed a lot more than a little light show to put Iron Man down. The man snatched up his other whip, it dangled precariously close to the unconscious woman.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there, coward?" Some good ol' fashion taunting was bound to give results. The man's face warped into a snarl as he flung out his whip entangling Tony's arm whilst he struck with the other hand making the HUD fizzle slightly. Whips really weren't the best choice to face Tony, hostage or no hostage. Ignoring the one whip slashing at him he wrapped his arm further on the first whip and, yanked. The man stumbled forward a few paces, the woman was in the clear. Tony's enemy was quick to realize what was going on and released his weapon, lunging to grab the woman once more.

Not this time. Before the bastard could make this a stalemate Tony quickly blasted the man with a short concentrated beam. He was sent flying, Tony right behind him. With Tony's foot on his opponent's hand that was still holding the whip, Tony promptly reached down and tore free the energy source. It looked eerily like his own Arc Reactor more so than previously imagined. Looks like someone had more wits than first thought. Unless the guy had someone else make it for him.

The man wore a smile of blood, spitting it out he gargled out, "Tell Stark. I win."

 _Bruce, if you would?_

Tony asked not trusting his ability to knock the man out without outright killing him. It was satisfying to see the bastard go limp. Now to make sure the lady was still alive.

A cheer rang out as people saw things were wrapped up. The police who had lingered till now quickly dragged the man away as Tony waited for the medics to rush in. Turns out, the woman would live. Feeling guilty he couldn't stop it before it happened he told the medics to bill all medical expenses to 'Mr. Stark.' Having JARVIS take care of the technicalities, it was the least Tony could do.

 _I guess it's a good thing I didn't go after all._

Tony half quipped half moped.

 **At least now you know you don't need me to be Iron Man.**

No doubt Bruce was trying in his own way to cheer Tony but it only ticked him off.

 _Shut up, Bruce._

One day Tony will drive it into that surly head of his that they made the perfect team.

Bruce harrumphed, Tony tacked on an imagined arm fold. Tony stared at the alternate Arc Reactor, he'd destroy it when he got home.

 **You should analyze it, note its differences.**

Tony didn't want to. It was a glaring offense to his before confidence that only he could create such a thing. A swarm of news people came to get a word with Iron Man.

 _Great, just what I needed. Hey, can you talk to them, I might say something Tony-ish and someone will figure it out._

Tony says partly sarcastic part beseechingly he just wanted Bruce to have a more proactive role in their shared identity,

Not need him eh? Tony'll show him.

He had a feeling Bruce knew about his goal but humored him regardless.

"Iron Man! Can we have a comment about what just happened?"

Bruce spoke with a gravely and mechanized voice,

"What occurred here today proved that so long as Stark is the one creating my suit, I can terminate any threat that comes forth."

That's right sing my praises, Tony thought with a giggle. A compliment from Bruce no matter how put on was still a compliment.

"That will be all."

Tony pouted,

 _You don't know how to work the press, do you?_

Bruce lifted into the sky relinquishing control to Tony,

 **I let others handle the populace, Batman wasn't one for the spotlight.**

 _Yeah? And what about 'Brucie'?_

A smirk flickered into existence before leaving,

Tony wasn't sure how to interpret that but assumed Bruce dealt with the press on a higher level as his normal self.

* * *

Notes: If I learned one thing while writing this chapter, it was that I suck at action scenes.


	29. Chapter 29

XXIX.

Natalie whom he hired after all, showed off her skills by getting him in to see 'Whiplash,' the public wasn't exactly inventive. Although the police were hesitant about letting him in when they thought Iron Man would be the one to question him. Where was his bodyguard? They asked, Tony waved their protestations aside, he didn't need protecting. Or to assuage them, that Iron Man thought he could handle himself alone this time.

 _I'm going to create you a metal body so I don't have to deal with this anymore._

He told Bruce, who acknowledged him but otherwise didn't reply. Probably thought he was joking. He wasn't.

They gave Tony a quick rundown of what they found out about him, he was apparently Ivan Vanko, other than that they didn't find much.

"He hasn't said a word since we brought him in."

"He'll talk to me," Tony assured, probably. He did refer to Tony when he was defeated meaning his beef was with him not 'Iron Man,' at least that's what Bruce and he decided.

He had five minutes.

Tony entered the interrogation room, Vanko sat with his back to him. The lights gave off a dimly lit aesthetic making the whole thing feel eerie or thematic.  
"Palladium core, suspended between zinc brackets. Keeps the charge without temperature regulators. Nice trick." Of course, if he wired the cables in the whips together with something nonconductive it'd make a much stronger charge but he won't say that. There was bragging and there was giving his enemies ammunition to hurt him with. "I could and have built better." Tony could build anything better if he tried.

He came round to face the person he was speaking to,

"The reactor looked right, where did you get it?"

Vanko showed his teeth in a satisfied smile but didn't speak.

"What I'm wondering is why attack when you could've sold it? What do you have against Iron Man?" A grudge was the likely answer unless he thought his version of creation was better and the only way to broadcast it was to fight.

Vanko closed his eyes and spoke plainly, mutely but Tony heard the underlining raw emotion underneath. "You come from a family of thieves and murderers." Here he looks into Tony's eyes, they were dark orbs piercing his own. "And now like all guilty men you seek to rewrite history. To make you look like the benefactor, rather than the death dealer. As if using Iron Man made your weapons less destructive. As if another person's deeds would overwrite your own. That using his name made you noble." He spat the last word with obvious venom.

Tony shifted uneasily, was that how others saw it? While he was using Iron Man to be better if no one thought he was Iron Man he was just using someone else to fight for him.

But he couldn't go around yelling who he was, that would only make things worse. Wouldn't it?

 **You can't take every villain's words like a stake to the heart. You'll die before they could lay a hand upon you.**

 _Doesn't he have a point though?_

 **Perhaps, if Iron Man was all you changed, the only thing you tried to atone for. Tell me, is that all you've done?**

 _No... I've done more than that._

 **Exactly, now pay attention. Letting your guard down in front of an enemy shows weakness he will have no qualms taking advantage of.**

 _Right, of course._

Straightening, Tony asked, "Who gave you this design?"

Vanko proudly stated, "My father, Anton Vanko."

Hm.

"Why don't you tell me who that is." Because Tony sure as hell didn't know but felt like he should. Vanko smugly replied, sharp eyes trained on Tony, "He's the reason you are alive." Tony stared. That could mean any number of things or nothing at all. Was he implying he knew about his chest? That Tony needed the Arc Reactor to live? What did he mean?

"If it's me you have a problem with why did you go after Iron Man?" Was this some sort of pissing contest?

The man leaned back, saying "If you can make God bleed, people will cease to believe in him. And the sharks will swarm, I did more than attack your pet I made your name bleed. I feel sorry for him, for he will fall alongside you as they devour you both."

Tony did say no one else could make anything remotely close to his creations. Here comes along some guy showing off that Iron Man isn't the only top dog out there. Tony tapped his teeth together.

"That may be, but ultimately you'll be here. In a cage, while I will be out there evolving evermore." Tony's heard enough, it was time to go.

As he turned to leave, Vanko added with more than a hint of vicious contentment, "Stark? Palladium leaching into the chest? Painful way to die. You should've let yourself go in that cave." Fucking bastard.

Tony threw a look back at him showing off a Stark grin. "Didn't you hear me? I said 'evolving,'" Successfully having the last word Tony walked out, annoyed but resolved to show everyone just who Tony Stark was.


	30. Chapter 30

XXX.

Pepper had just came back from her ride along the country probably to talk to him about the latest threat. Tony made them some omelets, one of the few things that were easy enough on his stomach, which had started to rebel against him. Bruce had to make his various drinks as tasteless as possible so he could keep them down.

"Bruce wasn't hurt was he?" Was the first thing she asked as he handed her a plate. She inspected her omelet before deciding it was adequate enough to eat. Tony rolled his eyes,

"No, but I'll need to make some adjustments to the suit in light of what happened." The TV was on that moron Senator Stern, being interviewed.

"What about you Tony? Are you alright?" She asked with her doe eyes. He shrugged, "Just another crazy we have to deal with. I'm used to it." On the screen, Stern was lamenting the fact that Iron Man was their only defense and that Tony was being stubborn and childish for not allowing the government to have suits of their own. That he was selfish for keeping his inventions to himself. That the people will pay for it.

"This is pretty good," Pepper admits, referring to his food as if expecting something that wasn't. Tony huffs. Stern went on to say Justin Hammer was warning this would happen. Tony bit into the omelet chewing without tasting.

"Are you saying that Stark could've prevented this event by making the Iron Man technology accessible to the military?"

And have his suits out terrorizing anyone who so much as looked at America wrong? Yeah right.

"We have always wanted Iron Man to be apart of the US Military. To be accountable to the American people. With no one able to get Iron Man's say in this all that's left is to look to Stark who allegedly speaks for him. Is he some mindless drone that does whatever Stark wishes? We don't know. Literally anyone could be wearing that suit." Tony fiddled with his food, peering at Pepper who watched with pinched lips.

Stern went on to say that Tony's judgment was faulty at best and his company was barely functioning simply due to his genius and staff. Tony's ear caught onto the next sentience with uncomfortable clarity. "Although not without its bad apples, like say Obadiah, and though what he's done is terrible at least he was a fine CEO not like the Stark's latest choice. She has no managerial experience, Potts now holds a post that carries with it the livelihoods of thousands of American workers."

Tony's omelet lay forgotten. Did he just say what he thought he did?

"So you're saying she can't handle it? Are you also stating that Obadiah, the man who funneled weapons to our enemies and put Mr. Stark in the hands of terrorists better than the current CEO?" Tony watched with some satisfaction as Stern backtracked, his blunder made for all to see.

"You are putting words in my mouth, I am in no way saying Stane wasn't deplorable I'm saying that even as bad as he was, at least he had the experience to keep SI afloat. I'm saying it's time for Stark to stop playing with the lives of countless people who depend on him. Iron Man is-" It was too late, Tony could see that the interviewer turned frosty towards Stern after that. He cast another look at Pepper, she lessened some of the tension behind her jaw but the frown was still there. Should he turn the TV off, or would that annoy her?

"After having his weapons used against him by a trusted family friend is it any wonder Mr. Stark doesn't want anyone else to handle his weapons?" Wow, who knew Tony had such vehement goodwill? True the public was fickle but right now, at least for this program, they were on his side. That is if only because of Stern's mess up. People were very against Obadiah right now, even if plenty out there are wondering if Tony didn't make everything up or that Obie was a scapegoat. Thankfully, Pepper and Christine along with SHIELD made it clear that wasn't the case. Tony's been leading the press to his sway since he was a child. He knew how to work the crowds, it helped he had the best press and public relations spokesman hireable.

Tony recalled the last luncheon with Christine, she was beaming at the time, glad to have someone for the readers to target. Gleefully stating that Obadiah was an easy mark for all his previous good repute. Everyone liked watching the powerful fall. Tony repressed a shudder. Yes, it was a good thing Christine was currently on his side.

"He does love to spout gibberish doesn't he?" Tony notes picking at his now cold eggs. There was no way he could eat it now.

"Maybe he isn't all wrong," Pepper mutters. Tony looks at her, was she talking about her part in all this or his own choices in things?

He made a guess.

"He compared you to Obie Pepps. Obadiah! That's like comparing a diamond to a pile of crap, there's no comparison." She stares at him. "You're the diamond by the way." In case she was wondering. "Besides, I'm planning on giving Rhodey his own suit. Just don't tell him, it's a surprise." Just in case she wasn't worried about her ability to run his company. He hadn't quite made up his mind about the whole thing but thanks to that slip he had no going back now. This is what happens when he see's a sad Pepper, he spouts promises in an attempt to make things better. Guess he should start making Rhodey's suit.

She squints her eyes suspicious, "The same suit you bragged about never sharing? Now I know something's wrong. Now look me in the eye and tell me, are you alright Tony?"

Tony waved her off, "Look, even I know Bruce can't be there all the time. He's only one guy and he can only be in one place at a time. I trust Rhodes. At least with him, I won't have to worry about him going off and murdering people or using it wrongly some other way. He has a better moral compass then I do!"

Pepper continued to judge his decision and mental wits. "I suppose," she allows apparently finding him not too out of character. Tony beams. "That is all you're willing to tell me." She gave him a wistful smile, Tony coughs into his hand. "You'll at least be careful with whatever it is you are up to, won't you Tony?"

Rubbing the back of his neck he offers a sheepish grin, "Yeah. Always." She comes closer to pat his cheek, "Then that will have to do." As she turns to leave she adds with a beatific upturn of lips, "Don't make me go to JARVIS and Bruce to hold you to that." For a moment Tony saw the three united against him, the look of horror on his face was enough for Pepper and he got to hear her laugh trail as she walked away.

Once she left he slumps down on his couch. Taking with her the small warm glow that clung to him with her presence.

"I'm tired," he admits letting the words hang in the air. A phantom hand on his shoulder gripped him companionably. He might be tired, but he was far from giving up. Tony can't let them down.


	31. Chapter 31

XXXI.

 **You should speak out more as Iron Man.**

Tony tipped his head where he was inspecting his blood,

 _What do you mean?_

 **By keeping in mind that he is a separate entity, you need to give him substance.**

 _That interview sort of made it seem like he's more machine than a person, I noticed. I've already made it clear he's 'shy' though, he can't suddenly become talkative._

Tony always thought of Iron Man as Bruce's way of speaking to others, it didn't help that Bruce was naturally curt or silent. When Tony had to talk in the suit he kept it polite and short.

Tony yawned and twirled a pen he had nearby to keep his hands busy while he thought. People were becoming aware of how unsocial Iron Man was, as a public hero under Tony Stark's payroll that probably wasn't the best idea. He pinched the bridge of his nose, man, thinking of himself in the third person and the like was weird.

 **Come up with a better background for the 'man' behind Iron Man and I will adjust his speaking patterns.**

To the public, Iron Man was Tony's bodyguard that was never seen out of armor. Did the inventor even give out that his name was Bruce? Tony honestly couldn't remember. He knew he told Rhodey and Pepper the on the spot conjuring of 'Bruce's' past. Which wasn't much. Bruce didn't even have a last name. Yeah, maybe he should've thought this out better.

 _Oho? Does that mean you accept the role as Iron Man's voice?_

Maybe Tony wouldn't have to think too hard about it if that was the case and instead worry about getting people out of fires and horrible traffic accidents. Leave the chatting to Bruce. Tony stifled a giggle at an imagined scenario of a talkative or cheerful Bruce.

 **No, I will simply aid you in fleshing out your alter ego's personality from now on.**

Ugh, there he goes again. Doesn't he ever get bored in there? One would think he'd be chomping at the bit to interact with others given the chance. A normal person would, Tony would. But Bruce was hardly normal was he? He barely spoke to Tony and he was stuck in his head! Making small talk with people they save was probably a chore, Tony already knew Batman wasn't a social sort. Now, if they could reverse things so Bruce took action and Tony was the spokesman things would be a lot different.

 _No, no way. We are Iron Man. If you won't take over as Iron Man now and again you're gonna have to suck it up and be his mouth. Otherwise, our Hero self will stay as a stoic man._

 **Stark.**

 _Bruce,_

Tony was sticking to his guns. If Bruce wouldn't kickass then he would be stuck with creating their hero's ego. The guy even had experience for goodness sakes.

 _I'm not asking for much, just a little help is all._

Although it said something about Bruce's confidence in Tony's ability to find a cure if he's making plans for the future.

There was a silence contest for some odd amount of time but Tony could sense victory on the horizon.

 **Alright.**

Bruce bit out through mentally channeled clenched teeth.

"Yes!" Tony hissed giving a small triumphant fist pump. He won this round.

 _Okay, how do we start?_

Tony's never made an alias before, he guessed he would need to make a birth certificate and social security number to start with not to mention if their 'Bruce' was even American. Would Tony need to wear a disguise if the need ever arose for Bruce to be seen in person?

Thus an interesting few hours were spent going back and forth creating an elaborate background that JARVIS would have to solidify. Tony forgot half the minor points but Bruce seemed content.

Once that was done Tony felt lighter for the fact he'd done something other than dread the passing of time. That was when JARVIS alerted them to a problem, "Sir, currently on the Golden Gate Bridge an oil truck is hanging off the edge." Tony's hands went to his chest, shadows loomed in the back of his mind but he didn't finish making Bruce Kainsworth a real person just for show.

 _How do you want to do this?_

Tony asked referring to their new persona.

 **Right the vehicle and linger long enough to be caught, he will speak then.**

 _Alright, and make sure it looks accidental. I can do that._

Tony jogged to where he kept his suit and took a deep breath. He can do this, he can.

He got in.

* * *

Notes: I think I rewrote this several times. Still don't know if I like it. Now to rewrite the next chapter so it makes sense haha.


	32. Chapter 32

XXXII.

The firemen were barely driving up before he grabbed the driver who clung to him with panicked cries. Placing him safely on the bridge, Tony then lifted the truck and set it straight. He slowly checked the truck for possible leakage and the nearby structure for breaks, there was only damage on the front of the tanker, the rear remarkably intact. After JARVIS was done scanning Tony wondered if he should create an adhesive that would work for patching holes in instances like this or what to do if the truck held gas or a more combustive source. For now, he will just have to leave it to the firemen to take care of the clearing and fixing. When the first responders came near Tony chuckled inwardly.

 _Tag, you're it!_

Without missing a beat Bruce pointed out the problems and if they would like him to do anything while he was there. Some minor shifting and moving of large debris later it wasn't long before they were accosted by a reporter.

"Iron Man, Iron Man! A word?" A little excited Tony jumped in his back seat. Bruce turned towards them and nodded. The reporter nearly vibrated with joy.  
"You've been doing this for a while now. What are your thoughts on the latest debate? Why do you work for Stark? Why not go to the military? Surely you'll do more good with the military?" Geeze buddy calm down, give him time to reply. Tony thought somewhat amused, the man must be new at his job.

"Yes, I have. I wouldn't be doing anything different with the military than with Stark. Tell me, should I stay with the one who created the suit and knows how to upgrade it? Someone who allows me the freedom to help any I am able as opposed to those who have no idea how to make functioning suits let alone build upon?"

Bruce Kainsworth didn't care for the military, but he was a mercenary for hire back in the day before changing into an Information Broker. They had to come up with a reason he was captured same as Tony was. The easiest was having information the Ten Rings wanted.

"But what if Stark allowed the military to understand how his suits work. What then?"

Bruce folded Iron Man's arms.

"I prefer working for people I know. Even if they got his blueprints and his suits I would still choose Stark."

 _Aw, Bruce, I knew you cared._

Tony teased. Knowing it was because the 'Bruce' they created was loyal to Tony thanks in part to rescuing him from the Ten Rings and giving him a better job. So not only was Bruce paid better but he owed Tony. Even if Tony figuratively left him in the desert. Now this 'Bruce' didn't care about that and even traveled far just to let Tony know he survived.

Okay, so far Tony was keeping track of all the added parts to Bruce's bodyguard alias.

Sensing a roadblock the reporter changed tactics,

"What about why are you helping? Why be Iron Man? Why all this flying around saving people? And what part does Stark play in all this?"

Questions everyone has had at one point, surely. Not that asking them all in one go is good practice.

Bruce seemed to give the questions some thought,

"I've made mistakes in the past I wish to atone for. Stark gave me the best chance to at least attempt to make up for my failures. He is the reason Iron Man exists."

Everyone was quiet at those words, Tony wasn't sure if Bruce was speaking for Tony, speaking for himself or merely speaking as Bruce Kainsworth. Maybe it was all three. Now Tony was getting a headache, this was a lot easier when he took care of the thing and jetted off into the sunset.

After a moment to collect themselves, the reporter went on,

"So Stark isn't controlling your every move? Why do you hide your face? If you are really his bodyguard why are you never seen with him?" Looks like they got an overeager one, was it too hard to get a competent reporter? Or was this due to Iron Man hardly ever speaking out that they needed to rush, in the attempt to get anything at all.

"He no more controls me then I do you." Bruce softly chides, "The moment I wore this suit I knew I would also bear Stark's enemies along with any I create on my own. With my identity secret, I can therefore protect Stark out of costume, that is why no one sees me. I work best in the shadows." There was something coy about those last words, like a private joke only Tony and he would understand. So even as Kainsworth, Bruce could still act a little like himself. Good.

"If you'll excuse me," Bruce motioned for them to give him space and went shooting up.

 _Well, well well. Congratulations, that was one of the longest times you've spoken to others._

 **The Bruce that is Iron Man would, so he did.**

 _Yeah, I know._

Tony paused,

 _Er, what would you have said if you didn't have a persona?_

 **Nothing.**

 _Really, nothing? Does that mean you didn't mean what you said?_

This whole alias thing was a little confusing at times. Tony understood that most of it was acting but how much? And wasn't it bad that Bruce would have to act like someone else because Iron Man needed him to be?

 **I meant it. I simply wouldn't bother stating it.**

 _So he's just a more talkative, friendly version of you?_

Things sure got complicated fast. Tony remembered how this all started, with the mere intent of Bruce having an outlet instead of being confined never heard or seen by others. Now he could but it was held back by another identity. When Tony was helping create Bruce's alternate self both in the beginning when speaking to Rhodey and Pepper and later it was just a means to an end, a fun project to work on. Now that Tony really thought about it. It was, kind of sad. This wasn't what he wanted for Bruce.

 _Hey, if I ever make you a body will you be yourself?_

Guilt and melancholy took over Tony before he felt Bruce give a half shrug.

 **I've worn many masks, for much of my life. It's the most comfortable for me.**

Bruce admits like it wasn't profound and distressing to hear, he didn't even answer the question.

 _I see..._

And because Tony rarely had tact asked,

 _How many got to see the real Bruce?_

They flew quietly all the way home until Bruce answered,

 **Four.**

Four? That all? Tony stressed inwardly

 **No, it's five now I suppose.**

Bruce mused as if he didn't just drop another bombshell. Tony was a little shaken he was one of those few. Touched but ultimately worried he'd let Bruce down somehow.

* * *

Notes: Let me know if this was confusing or not so great. Sometimes I add too little and or too much.


	33. Chapter 33

Notes: Here's an extra chapter for being late.

* * *

XXXIII.

Tony was looking at Ivan Vanko's history, he couldn't believe the guy died. Before he could get very far Rhodey came in.

"What was that guy thinking? He put all the higher ups in a huff he made it seem like he looked down on the military and now they're giving me grief. You need to get up there and deal with it."

Tony let a breath sink through his teeth, he was beginning to tire of all this, everything was becoming exhausting. "Bruce didn't say anything he didn't want to, I don't exactly tell him what to do. Nor did he say anything untruthful."

Rhodey groans, "You told us nobody could make what you do, well guess what? It was created. Now everyone thinks others can but our government can't. And you won't help them."

Tony let out a remarkable sigh, "I was planning on waiting but you know what? I'm sick of this." He turns to Rhodey, "I am making you a suit. It's not done though, it takes time, understand. So buy me that time."

Rhodey opened his mouth, closed it. "Are you dying or something?" Tony nearly flinched but stayed firm. He laughed smacking Tony on the back, "That's the only explanation for how untony that is! Are you really making me a suit?"

Tony smiles weakly, "On one condition, you can't tell anyone till its done."

Rhodey gaped, "And deal with those piranhas? Is this some sort of payback? It was the conference wasn't it?"

Tony shrugged, a hint of a smirk making its way across his mouth, "Hey I'm making you a suit, you want it? You gotta work for it." They shared a nice silence before Rhodey broke in,

"So, are you going to tell me the real reason you're giving me a suit?" A grimness overcame his friend, "You aren't actually going to die are you?"

There was a rising tension that Tony promptly cut through. "No, I am dealing with it though, contrary to popular opinion I know what I'm doing. The moment it becomes a real problem you'll be the first to know."

Rhodey frowned at him as he looked him up and down. "Sure you will." There was something bitter but fond about his words that made Tony look away. "Alright you cagey bastard, I'll hold them back but you better make me the coolest goddamned suit. With all the weapons. No flashy colors though, I have no idea how your buddy stands it."

Tony holds a hand to his chest in mock hurt, "I'll have you know those are the coolest colors imaginable! Bruce is delighted to wear it!"

 **Far too flashy for me. He's right.**

Tony pouts.

"Alright, so he isn't the happiest with them. My point still stands." He added pointlessly. Rhodey just laughs. It's been a while since he heard it that Tony couldn't help add his own.


	34. Chapter 34

XXXIV.

"Do you know which watch you'd like to wear tonight Mr. Stark?"

Tony looked up as Rushman entered, of course he didn't notice her till she spoke. He walked over to her as she placed the array of watches down to make a drink. He fiddled with the watches as he observed her, she handed him a martini.

 _So, did she poison it?_

Bruce seemed to let out an amused breath,

 **No. If she did she would not be...  
Intact right now.**

 _Ha, need I ask?_

Tony took a sip before placing it down and plucking a watch from the display.

"Did I not make it dirty enough?" She asked with a voice of satin. Tony pushed aside a shiver, it was too bad his skin was gross looking right now and she was a person with dubious tastes in work. Alas.

He almost wanted to talk to her but he didn't feel like picking and overanalyzing everything she'd do, he just wanted to have some fun before things got icky.

"It'll do," turning his back on her to finish getting ready. "See you at the party Rushman." He didn't see what expression she gave at his parting words. It didn't matter.

 _I'm going to drink a lot today. Is that going to be a problem?_

 **Just this once. I'll let it slide.**

Tony tugged at his collar so it hid the bizarre bruises. Should he wear makeup?

 _Sorry in advance about the hangover._

Tonight was going to be talked about for a long time. It would be memorable. Or would it be one he wished he could remember? His fingers fumbled on the watch's clasp, Tony let out a small curse.

 **I'm no stranger to alcohol.**

Tony laughed,

 _I'm going to have a hell of a party. One to remember._

He hoped so anyway.

 **It isn't a party until the festivities are ended with a hostage situation or bombing fiasco.**

 _Wow, what kind of parties were you having?_

Tony snickers, as he spritzes on some cologne. Lightly slapping his cheeks to be more alert and in a poor attempt to add some color to his pale face.

 **The most excitable, Brucie's parties all had to be. It was a prerequisite.**

Was 'Brucie' an alias or was Bruce's civilian persona another identity like Batman was? Tony was beginning to understand what the man meant by 'many masks.'

 _Brucie was your partygoer self huh? Did he 'run' away as Batman suddenly came to the rescue?_

 **Something like that.**

Bruce who sounded monotonous so far let slip a hint of wistfulness. Tony sipped his drink somberly before going out to face the music. He heard the beginning of chatter and music being played in the background. Suddenly he wasn't sure he wanted to go out there.

 _What would you do on your last Birthday?_

Bruce leaned on Tony's awareness,

 **Depended on who you asked.**

 _Well, I'm asking each one._

Tony almost didn't ask, hesitant about how many there might be or afraid he'd be pushing it. Too late now.

A Grave mood settled,

 **Brucie would do the same as you, the loudest party, the most extravagant and extreme he could possibly make it.**

Tony nodded, so far so good.

 **Batman would continue as normal, he didn't celebrate birthdays.**

A little depressing. But that was his hero self, maybe he wasn't close to people as Batman.

 **Bruce would've asked a select group to spend time with him for a quiet dinner, his Will would've already been done and he'd leave letters of farewell for each of his allies, so he would say and do nothing else.**

That was...

 **The Commander as some called him would choose that day to hand over his position and give a morale-boosting speech before choosing a stream of suicide missions until his death.**

Oh god.

 **My undercover alias' would do various things based on their personality.**

Why in the world did he ask? Tony knew it wouldn't be candies and roses but damn. Did he want to try and feel better by hearing about Bruce who had it worse or did he just want to give his misery company? Maybe he asked because Tony wasn't truly expecting an upfront answer. Either way.

 _Thank you for telling me. I know talking about your past is painful. It means a lot._

Nothing like looming death handing over them for Tony's reserved companion to willingly share.

* * *

Notes: Natalie Rushman kept switching to Rushmore, curse you auto correct.


	35. Bonus scene

Bonus scene/Extra

* * *

Extra #1

 _I thought I'd live longer than 35_

Tony bemoaned,

 _I'm so sorry Bruce. I'm sorry you have to die with me._

He was crying on the inside while he chugged a full pint at the cheering of a crowd. His competitors were far behind. Not Rhodey though, Rhodey was gaining on him.

 _Bruce? Bruce! Are you still here?_

 **Yes.**

If Tony were sober he might be able to tell how aggravated Bruce was becoming, but alas, Tony was not sober and continued to pour his heart whilst being annoying.

 _35 is so young._

Tony again notes and likely will until Bruce comments on it. So that is what he does.

 **I always thought I'd pass on near that age.**

 _Wai, how old are you, were you...are you?_

 **Older than you.**

 _But how much? I'm guessin' you were 50._

Bruce scoffs.

 _How about... Oh! I know let's play a game. Truth or dare. No, uh,51 questions! No, wait. Truth or Lie. I think that's a thing. Please? This is my last Birthday and I demand we play a game!_

Bruce muttered something unsavory that would've amused Tony to no ends were he able.

 **Very well Stark. A game we shall play.**

 _Yaay!_

There was a moment where Bruce collected his patience and gathered his will.

 **I will give you a number of statements and only at the end will I say how many were true and how many were false. Understand?**

 _Yuuup!_

 **'I once time traveled with another and nearly saw the birth of the universe.'**

 _Pah! That one's easy. False._

 **Noted. Now cease pestering me.**

 _M'kay._


	36. Chapter 35

XXXV.

True to form for most of his hardcore parties Tony didn't remember much of what happened. All he could recall was begging Bruce to show off his knife throwing skills. Who said something about 'did he really want to show that he was skilled with knives in front of a spy?'

Tony might have said something crass, probably along the lines of 'it was one of his dying birthday wishes' and Bruce crumbled like a castle made of sand.

Was there actually some sort of contest between the professional knife thrower Tony hired? He hired a lot of professional entertainers, all types under the sun. Now the real question, was it apart of his drunken dream or were there really a hawk, a hog and a tiger playing instruments?

There was glitter, feathers and other random things scattered all around his home, reminding him sharply of his time in college and that one music video but mostly college. Good times.

Getting a sudden sinking feeling he followed his intuition to the pool where low and behold one of his cars was submerged. He had a moment of horror. It passed. Now, did he do that or did someone else? Hell, was it Bruce?

Okay so it wasn't Bruce but what he wouldn't give to remember. Sure he was going to look it over on his security cameras but it wasn't the same. He felt remarkably well for someone who had a blackout drunk party. Granted he did feel horrible but those were more his sickness symptoms. They seemed to have heightened two-fold however. A belch made its way up. Blech, Tony should really brush his teeth.

He could feel Bruce's now named relaxed state. He was sleeping. Tony knew better than to bother him.

Tony sat delicately sipping some chlorophyll variant while JARVIS showed him some of the night's exploits.

By the time Bruce woke up Tony was finished, some of it was embarrassing. To which he won't name what happened but the highlights were him and Rhodey salsa dancing fairly well for drunk off their asses. Bruce beating the pro knife tosser to the amazement of everyone. Tony will likely come to regret that. It was Tony and Rhodey joy riding that caused the submerged fiasco. He could tell when they hit the water was when Tony truly checked out and Bruce took over. Probably saving his life.

Tony cleared his throat.

 _So... I had fun apparently? Thanks for fishing me out of the pool. I'm not too great with water now._

 **I noticed.**

Bruce was grumbly, so this was what he sounded like when he first woke up? His presence drifted closer and slumped down, muted.

 _Aw is the Broodykins tired?_

Tony mock cooed,

 **By all means, call me that again. See what happens.**

Bruce voice was low and crept all throughout their shared head-space.

 _Why must you always rain on my parade? I just want to nickname you!_

 **Be quiet, I'm still dealing with your hangover.**

 _But I don't feel any... Wait are you saying you can take my pain for your own?_

Bruce grunts,

 **Of course, where did you think it went? Into the nether?**

Tony was scandalized.

 _Bruce! You can't take my pain, it's mine. Please tell me you haven't been doing that this whole time._

Tony imagined Bruce was propping his head up with his hand, elbow resting on his metaphorical knee.

 **Believe me when I say any pain you receive is but a blip on my radar. Pain was my constant companion, you have more important things to deal with then your symptoms.**

 _That's, no. No, you can't be in pain because of me._

Tony didn't like that, not at all. What's worse he could tell the exact moment Bruce shouldered his illness induced discomforts, just before the conference. Bruce didn't sleep, which meant he felt it nonstop this whole time. Horror sank it's claws in.

 _Stop, stop holding back my problems. I can deal with it, you don't need to do that. It's unnecessary._

Bruce was unimpressed with his words.

 **Stark. We share a body, we share a mind. You are dealing with the weight of something that is slowly killing you. If I can hold back your symptoms so you aren't bedridden that you may continue working on a cure, I shall.**

 _But..._

 **I am stuck in a position where I can't aid you physically, if I can relive your burdens I will. I've dealt with torture, I've undergone pain resistance training, and I've constantly fought with handicaps. This is to me what others might compare to a stubbed toe.**

Almost not comprehending what was being told to him Tony zoned Bruce out in denial and babbled,

 _I don't, no I can't. Give it back, please._

Suddenly Tony felt a head rush of the most unholy combination of sickness and vice-like alcohol-induced discomfort. Nausea on different levels and feel making his stomach seem like it was on the most vicious of roller coasters. Tony rushed to the bathroom to heave. Eyesight going fuzzy momentarily, he had trouble breathing and just as suddenly it was gone. Tony lay panting from the whiplash of emotions and sensations.

 _"Holy shit."_

Dryly Bruce spoke leaning close,

 **I've fought gods, monsters, and men. I've dealt with ideals, ideas and other life forms. I've fought against time, emotions and while I may not have won every battle I have reached the other side different each time. Listen to me when I say this is nothing to me. Just use your clarity to focus on staying alive, hm?**

 _You've lied to me. You aren't Bruce._

Bruce raised an eyebrow, Tony was sure.

 _Your real name is Mr. Sainty Saint, isn't it? You and your high horse. Fine, you can have my pain. In the meantime, I'll make sure we see our next birthdays._

Bruce felt satisfied at that.

How old was Bruce anyway? He knew the man had gray hair and deep frown lines but that was just a mind projection. And should they count the time spent with Tony or just how old Bruce's body came to be? He probably shouldn't ask.

 _You're a hard person to make it up to though. You always make me feel like I'm not doing enough, how can I possibly make it up to you? Is there anything you want Bruce?_

Tony already knew Bruce would deny it but he still had to ask.

 **I'm dead, Stark. There's nothing I need.**

Stubborn old man. Looks like Tony will have to think of something on his own. Something trickled to the forefront of his conscious.

 _Wait, you fought Gods?_


	37. Chapter 36

XXXVI

"Perhaps you should consider asking SHIELD for assistance, Sir." Tony stared into space with a stunned expression.

"Excuse me?" He asks his loyal AI. Supposedly loyal. It was worse when Bruce added,

 **You are hitting a roadblock. As much as being in a Spy network's debt isn't ideal, you should give it some thought.**

"You don't think I can handle it on my own?" Tony mutters to whom he was speaking with wasn't important.

 **Using all resources at your disposal is elementary.**

 _Whatever, Sherlock._

 **...Sherlock?**

Tony blinked,

 _You know, elementary my dear Watson? Well, not that he actually said that, the point is. Sherlock Holmes? Did he not exist in your world? I know I have memories of the books and movies in my head._

 **You realize there are years of memories stored here, I went through what I decided was most important at the time.**

"Why don't you make a deal instead Sir, for their help on your problem you can do something for them, something you chose."

Looks like JARVIS was still on the whole ask for help shtick.

"Don't wanna." If Tony realized he sounded childish he wasn't going to acknowledge it.

He could feel the judging albeit nonexistent stares they both gave him. Amazing how beings without bodies can still give off the same result.

 **Suit yourself.**

Came Bruce's nonchalant answer coupled with JARVIS' snarky quip,

"If that is your wish and what you want to be inscribed on your tombstone."

Brat.

"That's enough dark humor outta you buddy."

Tony knew that he should but it rankled him, just the thought of asking for help meant they'd be able to walk all over him. They'll look at him and think, 'you can't even solve your own problems? Some Hero you are.' When he reaches 85% he might think about it.

* * *

 _ **Extra 2**  
_

 _T:_ _Alright, cough it up gimme my next statement._

B: **…**

T: _Yeah, bet you thought I forgot in my drunken state. Too bad so sad. Oi, I feel you grumbling over there, a deal's a deal._

B: **'I once saved someone from a curse by singing.'**

T: _What, seriously? Like your singing reversed it or something? This one's tricky. Hrng, you know what. That seems like something you'd have to put up with. I'm going with True. I bet your some sort of secret pro at it too, wouldn't put it passed you. I'm totally winning this._

B: **We'll see.**


	38. Chapter 37

XXXVII.

Tony was getting antsy, after a full night of partying the thought of looking at one more blood scan was nearly enough to pitch a fit. He needed to unwind just a bit further before he could tackle the ever-ticking timer on his expiration date.

Time to bug his dear CEO.

As he entered Pepper's office she put the phone down to address him, "I'm surprised you're out and about." She noted wryly, he shrugs, picking up one of her doodads on the desk.

"Thought I'd drop in, see how you're doing."

She sighs, "I'm busy what do you expect? You placed me in a job with little to no experience, while you go off and do whatever it is you've been doing lately." He rolls the knickknack around, frowning, knowing she meant before his party when he spent weeks cooped up in his house not even to step outside for a moment. She had to send food packages because he didn't bother with minor things like grocery shopping.

"I know, I'm sorry. A small problem's popped up and it's been using up all my time." He flashes a tiny smile at her, "But I'll figure it out. I always do."

His face must've said something he didn't because she only stares and eventually nods. "Well, I'm going to New York to handle the Expo so was there anything you needed?"  
Put out he only grumbles, "No, just wanted to see you." Her face warms before the door opens and Happy comes in, Rushman right next to him. "Wheels up in twenty-five, need anything else, Boss?" He spots Tony and grins, "Other boss?"

Tony waves him off, stating "Nah,"

While Pepper shakes her head, "No, thank you Happy, I'll be down momentarily."

Seeing Rushman standing demurely next to Pepper made him clear his throat, "So, are you blending in well here Natalie?" Her polite mask of a face stares coolly at him, "Your name is Natalie, isn't it?"

This time both of the women gave him unamused looks. "I thought you two, didn't get along?" Tony held back a click of his tongue when they both more or less said no, that wasn't the case. Having a spy so close to his Pep and Hap kind of annoyed him.

What was she even doing here? Did Pepper look at what little he gave her to do and scooped her up? Wasn't she meant to be his spy? And by that, he meant the one after him? What if it wasn't him she was going after? He needed to tie up this loose end before he, that is... Not that he was going to. Hah, he'll terminate this train of thought now.

"Actually while you're here maybe you and Natalie can discuss the matter of the personal belongings," Pepper says as she looks between the two of them blue eyes shining despite looking worn.

Rushman nods immediately, agreeing, "Absolutely."

Kiss up Tony wanted to say. As they went to leave he spoke up, "Be safe kiddies, don't do anything I wouldn't do." He gave those words some thought, "Or you know do everything I wouldn't!"

Pepper's exasperated, "Goodbye Tony," made him beam. Tossing the knickknack into the air before turning his attention to Rushman.

"You just won't grow up will you?" She says deadpan while shuffling papers around. Why was her polite veneer cracked now of all times? Was she ticked off about something? He didn't need to take this from a spy.

"And you are all there are you?" He waves his hand over his face. "It's like no ones home. Is there anything real about you?" Her name and personality certainly weren't.

 **Why are you antagonizing the assassin?**

Bruce asks, but Tony can hear the humor. Humoring Bruce is a hobby he's picked up.

"I bet you don't even speak Latin." Being a dead language and all, not to mention apart of her phony resume. He might've struck a nerve as she more or less sneers at him in Latin. At least, Tony assumed it was Latin. It could be gibberish for all he knew.

 **Alright. That's enough, move aside.**

Tony blinked and gave control almost without thought.

 _Sure, by all means._

It wasn't everyday Bruce wanted to take over. Not unless Tony pissed her off so much she was going to kill him and Bruce wanted to put a stop to it.


	39. Chapter 38

XXXVIII.

Bruce was content with letting things play out naturally. He wanted to observe the agent for a while longer but current events called for a show of hand. If Stark wouldn't go to them for aid, he will simply make them owe Stark instead.

Besides, the slip in her act only fueled his incentive. Whether she was getting restless, overconfident or wanted Stark to figure it out for himself did not matter. Mistakes like that were what lost him men, it made Bruce recall all those years training wet behind the ears soldiers.

Bruce noticed once Stark entered the room that there were no cameras in this office, while he wasn't happy with it before he was thankful for it now. He bided his time.

Bruce waited as the agent proceeded to walk past executing a move that hadn't been used in his current body to date, he still pulled off the maneuver within acceptable margins. With his knife nearly breaking the first layer of skin over her major artery and a placement hold that disallowed her to use those legs of hers he gave her a wordless warning.

 _Whoa, you aren't going to kill her are you?_

Stark asks almost with apprehension but overall felt as if he was being entertained.

Bruce couldn't help admitting,

 **If I wished her dead, dead she would be.**

Stark whistled sounding more aggravating in their shared mind than if it were aloud,

 _Alright, alright. Carry on._

Her eyes that had widened a fraction before going into a careful act of nervousness and fear. Bruce drawled, "Do not insult those present by continuing your ploy. I seem to recall, telling your leader to be cautious in the future when visiting." She stills, "Now, I allowed your first meeting as a greet of sorts considering how flippant you were with your real purpose but I cannot abide sloppy work." Once realizing that she had no way out, that any kind of movement would automatically cause a fatal wound, she tenses one last time before going slack her face devoid of feeling near matching his own.

He could see that calculating spark, the adrenaline rush one got seeing death in the corner of one's eye. It wasn't perfect, no, her mask had been cracked not too long ago. Telling him she was once again in the mindset of a great assassin rather than the spy she was trying to be.

"Makes me wonder, what use are you to me alive?" The threat held weight when one thought of how Stark had killed before, killed those he considered threats to his person and those he considered under his protection.

They stared off, Stark's eyes becoming irritated at the long stare with no blinks that Bruce was already planning certain kinds of training when Stark found his cure. "I'm sure you'll find something," he released her and for a moment it looked like she would attack, Bruce just stared impassively, noting her reaction time and precise balance. The minute twitch of an eye at being bested and found out. She lost all credibility bragging at an undercover job, gods it was like dealing with Beast Boy all over again.

Eventually all hostility drained away as she smooths out and straightens as if she was about to give him a debrief.

"I was told of your warning, I was also told that if you couldn't call me out you weren't worth listening to." Her void like eyes bore into him, made him feel nostalgic.

"I'm aware you held back most of your skill, you still need to work on your restraint," he critiques while continuing in Latin, [For there are ears all around you.] She nods sharply to him acknowledging that the odds were in his favor. For the moment. And perhaps a promise for a rematch.

Seeing an opening, Bruce went for it. She knew more than she let on. As one of her ilk tended to do.

"No doubt you are aware of the problem Stark is dealing with?" Dolls eyes seem to take in his use of words and cataloging them.

 _Hey!_

Stark starts to object,

 **I'm simply finding out what she knows, you deal with many problems. I want to know which she thinks is the highest.**

"I am,"

Bruce lifts Stark's lips in a motion of a smile.

"Why don't you show me what Fury's best has to offer? As a gift for not reliving him of one of his finest agents." If she was insulted or angered by the words she did not let it show.

"Dismissed," Bruce says so she could leave, she was a professional after all. Once caught on, she was as amiable as SHIELD and Stark's relationship called for. Her leave was prompt and he had a suspicion that Stark's block in proceeding further with his cure would be cleared. Bruce speculated that her overconfidence stemmed from being sent in with orders to be vigilant only to be let down by Stark's perceived ignorance.


	40. Chapter 39

XXXIX.

As Tony made his way home he was thinking about how fortunate he was to have gotten Bruce instead of someone else. That Bruce was on his side. He wondered what Rushman thought was his main problem, did she know about his illness and if so how?

He scratched his stylized beard as he thought back, it was probably the night of his birthday party. When she made him a drink. Tony's shirt wasn't completely closed, it wasn't a stretch if she saw the weirdo bruises and put two and two together. Not like his Arc Reactor, that was always covered. He opened his door to find Fury there waiting for him.

Tony stared. "JARVIS what the hell? How'd they get in?"

A slight clearing of a nonexistent throat came to be, "Sorry Sir, Ms. Rushman still has access to the main room, while Director Fury whom classified as an Ally made a sound argument and is currently a guest of Ms. Rushman." This is what he gets for giving JARVIS too much wiggle room, he gets snarky.

Tony directs his attention to the two intruders. "You spy types, always gotta be dramatic. Didn't you already get a warning for this?" Rushman stood nearby looking properly menacing.

"I was under the impression you were expecting me." Fury said smirking, motioning Rushman to do something, she came forward and placed a vial on the table before them. "This is Lithium Dioxide, there is more than one treatment to any illness."

 **Tell them to give me a breakdown of its chemical components.**

"So what are its properties." Tony recited picking the container up, the needle ready for injection. He hadn't heard of Lithium Dioxide, did they create a new substance just for his case? SHIELD was no joke.

"I thought you might ask that, Agent Romanoff?" A brief nod and a flourish later a paper lay on the table next. Tony looked it over letting Bruce analyze it.

 **Fascinating.**

 _Whew, sound like you're impressed or at least intrigued. Think it'll work?_

 **Get me the ingredients and I'll make you some myself, I won't let this questionable substance near you.**

 _You're so paranoid. Look, if they wanted us dead we'd know. At the very least they'd be unconscious on my floor._

And so with a roll of his eyes, he plunges the needle into his arm. And although he felt Bruce's vast annoyance the man didn't try and take over.

 **Why must I always get the trusting idiots?**

At Fury's high eyebrow and Rushm, er, Romanoff's blank face he felt like he had to explain himself.

"I was making a point. Don't mind me. Now, about this mysterious fix it..."

 **Which is merely a remedy not a cure.**

 _I figured._

"Did you just have it lying around for someone like me or did you-?"

"Not everything revolves around you Stark," Fury said while laying back into Tony's cushions. "Now let's get to the heart of things shall we?"

Oh, hardy har har. We have ourselves a comedian.

"That thing in your chest is based on unfinished technology."

Tony stroked his beard, "Uh, no it's finished. It just wasn't very effective till I miniaturized it and you know," he waved near his chest. If they knew about his sickness and his Reactor what else did they know? A flare of irritation sparked, did they know everything?

 **You shouldn't assume they know everything, simply be aware that they might.**

 _I guess, but it's agreed they know the important things right?_

 **It's highly probable.**

 _Feh._

"Howard said the Arc Reactor was a stepping stone for something greater,"

Howard? His Father?

"He was about to kick off an energy race that was going to dwarf the arms race." Fury lets out a small laugh, "He was onto something so big it was gonna make the nuclear reactor look like a triple A battery."

Riight.

"So was Anton Vanko in on this too?" It made far more sense if he was rather than having the same epiphany.

"Anton was on the other side, he saw it as a way to get rich. When your father found out he had him deported."

Tony didn't see anything horribly wrong with that goal, it wasn't as if his dear old dad wouldn't profit from it in some way. All this talk made him a little thirsty. Tony went to fix himself a little something to make this conversation go down easier.

"When the Russians found out he couldn't deliver, they sent his ass off to Siberia." Tony took a healthy swig. "The next twenty years were spent in a vodka-fueled rage. Not the best environment to raise a child, you know."

No, probably not.

"The very son you had the misfortune to cross paths with."

Tony tapped the glass on his lips, "I've tried all but everything. Knowing the reactor is unfinished is at least something to go on." It wasn't all that helpful, and he'd have no idea where to start. But at least now he knew he was working with a half-baked product. That and just knowing his father had a hand in it made him want to create something far superior. Just because.

Fury fluffed some pillows and added slyly, "He did say you were the only one with the means and knowledge to finish what he started."

A likely story.

Bruce tipped his head slightly, or the essence of what felt like a head tip.

 _I think I've told you before but my father wasn't exactly the father of the year award material. He wasn't my biggest fan. Most I remember of him is that he never said I love you, hell he didn't even say he liked me. Cold, calculating... Judging face that followed me wherever I went. So it's a little hard to take seriously when this guy says he more or less implied the future was riding on me and he's passing it down._

"Mhm," Tony utters noncommittally, "You're talking about the same guy whose happiest day was the day he shipped me to boarding school." This time Fury leans forward,

"That's not true."

Tony places the empty glass on the table, with slightly more force than intended, "Well, clearly, you knew my father better then I did." And didn't that sting? This random guy, a spymaster was chummy with the old man.

"As a matter of fact I did, he was one of the founding members of SHIELD." He says as he rises to get up, as he did so Romanoff stood behind the couch and picked up a large container, it was set down as Fury made to depart.

 _Wait, what?_

 **So the agency was older than previously thought.**

Bruce mused, sounding somewhat disappointed.

 _You sound put out._

He sighs,

 **They have such good groundwork, a solid base so to speak. Yet it's had time to grow and they've only come this far?**

 _To be fair, what's been seen is impressive to me. Where did they let you down?_

Bruce just continued grumbling.

"So what is this thing?" Tony asks Fury, staring at the metal case.

"It's where you'll find your answer. Well, have fun."

Great. The faded words of 'Property of H. Stark' seemed to mock him.

"Oh and Stark, Agent Natasha Romanoff will be staying as a floater agent, she'll keep her cover as an employee of SI in case you need any more help."

Tony looked at the woman with a slight stirring of distaste. He didn't want her there anymore, sadly Bruce didn't seem like he was going to come forth and force her out so he was stuck with her.

Seeing her stand there unerringly was unnerving, "Go do whatever it is you spyncy people do, and JARVIS I still can't believe you let these guys just waltz in." The tiniest of smirks she gave him nearly made him snarl, as JARVIS simply said that if they had the key to Sir's problem, he'd let them be. That and he couldn't very well stop them, could he? Being Just A Rather Very Intelligent System and all.

"You can't even call and let me know I have an infestation?" He mutters while turning away. Spies weren't the only ones who could act. Tony knew instantly the moment they arrived thanks to a blue light on his phone. Blue for suspicious ally. All those security updates weren't for show.

 _Giving them a false sense of accomplishment makes for rats who sneaked in unaware they've been trapped._

Tony thought with vicious smugness,

 **Enemies who think they've won are complacent and easy to fool.**

Bruce agrees,

 **Make sure you do not fall into similar traps.**

Tony hides a smile.

In the end, Tony had to put JARVIS on mute for show and went to tackle the box.

* * *

 ** _Extra 3_**

 __T: _Alright Brucearoni. Hit me._

 __*Ominous silence.* _  
_

*Coughs nervously.* _Sorry. Bruce, can you give me my next statement?_ _  
_

B: **'My favorite thing to eat is soup.'** _  
_

T: _Soup huh? I see you as more of a fine gourmet or even lobster man. But maybe that's what you want me to think. Tsk. I'm going to say False! I hope I don't regret that one._


	41. Chapter 40

XL.

Inside were blueprints, journals, old video reels and other random bit and bobs. As his father's voice grated on in the background he went through the research notes. Tony squinted as his father basically shoved his younger self out of the video.

 _Great guy wasn't he?_

He asked sarcastically. Bruce didn't say anything back, he was just watchful. Having someone there watching this stuff with, going through this stuff with made everything bearable. Who knew what he'd be like if he was on his own and expecting to die, seeing his father once more. The hits just kept coming. When would he learn to dodge?

Tony tossed a journal aside when it stopped midway through, with a chug of his drink he chewed on some ice. He nearly choked when his father said his name.

"Tony, you're too young to understand this right now so I thought I'd put it on film for you."

It was hard to take him seriously when just moments prior his now warm tones were irritated having his kid self removed from the film.  
Still, his heart skipped a beat, it almost felt like he really was speaking to him.

"I built this for you."

Tony tapped his glass on the table continuously as his father went on, about his life's work that was more about peoples inventions. That the Stark Expo was the key to the future.

"I'm limited by the technology of my time but one day you'll figure this out."

Tony finally set down the cup,

"And when you do you will change the world."

Tony stared transfixed at his father's image,

"What is and will always be my greatest creation. Is you."

Tony sat there that night, for a long time.


	42. Chapter 41

XLI.

Even with all the supposed 'help', Tony wasn't any closer to understanding what it was he was meant to do. A full week passed by before he knew it. He was stressed, and the ever-present weight of the noose was tightening. He tore out a good chunk of his hair with his constant pulling and yanking.

 **I know you won't take a few days off to unwind so when you sleep tonight, come visit me.**

 _Bruce?_

That was weird. Was he wound so tight even Bruce couldn't take it anymore? Ever since that meeting where Tony was too curious for his own good and booted out he hadn't seen Bruce's side of their mind in a while.

The inventor was nearly giddy with excitement. Anything was better than his frantic pacing. He almost wanted to take a nap immediately but held strong till nightfall. His head hit the pillow and he opened his eyes.

Tony was sitting next to Bruce who wore different gear than previous, the same eyes of sapphire steel seared unimpeded by a mask, hood or cowl. His dark gray hair combed uniformly back and the rest of him almost completely encased in black or dark armor. Tony wondered which part of Bruce's life they were currently in. Although the gear looked weathered it was also taken care of. Tony could tell it was state of the art protection even if it saw some battles. The inventor's fingers itched to make similar, better versions.

Tony looked around, it reminded him of the cave-like area he saw before but this was, in a word, bleak. Little to no gadgets were seen and there was something minimalistic and barren about the place, it didn't feel lived in. There was still high tech computers, cars that had different designs, less stylistic more well, like regular cars. Tony doubted they were indeed normal cars but the several tunnel roads made it seem like people came and went or at the very least someone had to go to different places all the time. It didn't feel remotely like the past space, Bruce sat silent and let him take in his surroundings.

Unlike the last place, this one didn't have a cave for a ceiling, instead, it had concrete walls that rose up with stairs and rows of hallways with many doors. It felt like a temporary base or safe house.

The only colorful thing around was a display case. It had costumes of varying colors and sizes. Some had capes, some were spandex or resembled spandex. Tony wasn't sure if it was a symbol, a wardrobe with easy access, or a sort of bizarre eulogy.

Tony winced when the woman's costume he saw several times in Bruce's dreams was hung in gentle lighting.

Without preamble, Bruce spoke,

"When I tried to understand or find a solution to one of my problems I would sit and go over what I knew."

Bruce tapped a button and the many screens came to life, each holding information about Tony's predicament.

"Come at it from different angles."

Tony's father was prominent on a screen, the background was as it was in the reels, the mini diagram of the Expo as the man envisioned it.

"Rarely I might have someone else look at it and give me fresh eyes."

Tony's suit's blueprints and the Arc Reactor were branched out to its more minute details.

"Other times I would let it stew in the background as I worked on other tasks."

The Chlorophyll and Lithium Dioxide were written out in their more basic forms. Patterns and uses were circled and drawn out.

"Try to think with a different mindset, or as the case with some of my reoccurring criminals, try to think as they would."

Palladium and its varying makeup and influences.

"Sometimes I wouldn't find an answer until years down the line. It was usually something remarkably simple."

The detailed analysis of the MediChamber that spat out Tony's many problems in clear words flickered into being. Tony scanned the screens, intent on figuring something out. If Bruce brought him down here to rehash things he already knew, it meant he was missing something. That or hoped the different space might suddenly allow pieces to fall together. Let's see. Fresh eyes, seeing from someone else's viewpoint...

Father, everything was tied to him. SHIELD made that apparent. Tony let the video of his last words come to him once more. 'My life's work.' The Expo. That his boy would no doubt figure it out. It was a long shot. And the inventor was preparing for disappointment. But, the model of the Expo in the background, didn't he recently receive it from Pepper as some of his old man's stuff? He jumped up. Eyes glittering as he shared a look with Bruce whose stone mask cracked into a tiny smirk.

"I got an idea."

* * *

 _ **-.**_

 _ **Extra 4**  
_ T: _Alright, give me my fix._ _  
_B: **'Chess is one of my hobbies, I especially like to use Castling in real life battles.'**  
T: _Damn, a long one. I can't tell if the more detailed they are the more likely they are true or if the opposite is right. Castling._ _  
_T: "JARVIS what's Castling?... Uh huh. Okay, got it thanks." _  
_T: _Half False, I don't see you as someone who works closely with others to have special moves. No wait, in your memories you always have someone nearby. I changed my mind it's Truth._ _  
_B: **Are you sure?** _  
_T: _Positive. Just you wait Bruce, I'll get them all right._


	43. Chapter 42

XLII.

Tony had JARVIS scan the model. When that was done he started ticking things off, he'd find whatever was there for him to find, if anything.

"The key to the future is where..." He breathes as he peers at the holographic scan.

"Let's color code everything. The walk paths, the restrooms, everything with a concrete wall." Tony snapped and he clapped, what to do? For now, things were a little cluttered. He asked to get rid of the non-essential pieces. What else can he get rid of? He motioned the scan to twist giving him a different vantage point. Hm? Wait. Tony pulls a chair up and the scan follows.

"Hey what does that look like to you?" He asked his audience, hope flickered in his chest. "Not unlike an atom," the middle of the screen where the showcase of a globe called for his attention screamed importance. Was this harebrained last ditch effort actually going to mean something? The inventor lifted a shaky hand,

"In which case, the nucleus would be..." And poked it.

His voice quivers,

"Here."

This was it, this might really be it. Maybe, hopefully.

"Highlight the uni-sphere." Tony then enlarged it and gave a few more orders. The secret to his future life glowed all around him. JARVIS asked with curiosity,

"What are you trying to achieve Sir?"

Tony pulled on his face feeling the scratch of his beard "I'm, that is I'm rediscovering a new element." Slowly he took the time to pull it apart piece by piece and patiently waiting as each piece told him a little more.

"Dad," Tony whispered. He rolls back in his chair in awe, staring at what he figured out. "Dead for almost twenty years." He takes a steady take of the room and its contents. A soft chuckle,

"And still taking me to school..."

 **Well done.**


	44. Chapter 43

XLIII.

Building what he needed took some elbow grease. Thankfully Tony had that in spades. A few mindless days were spent building. Knowing that if this worked, and it would it would, was nothing to the days he spent with no real way forward. Unlike before where the passing of time was a very scary thing, this was a benediction. A freeing of restraints. Tony knew he would succeed. With finality and determination, he puts on his protective goggles.

"Initializing prismatic accelerator," JARVIS states as his contraption starts to warm up. "Approaching maximum power." Tony grunted while he was forced to fine-tuned the aim, who knew the laser would react like this? "Whoops," Tony lets slip as things fall and get incinerated as he tried to wrangle the misadventurous beam.

Bruce sighs.

Tony translates it into amusement even if it wasn't, if only so he didn't feel more embarrassed.

It sliced into the background in a continuous line, Tony groans with effort and starts to sweat, until finally, a miracle was born. The newly created hummed with energy and pure blue light.

 _Huh, that was easy._

Almost anticlimactic, Tony thinks as sweat trickles down his cheek and he drops the tool he'd been using to make sure everything didn't just go up in flames.

"Congratulations Sir, you have created a new element," JARVIS states proudly.

Hell yeah, he did. Now for the true results.

"Sir, the reactor has accepted the modified core. I will begin running diagnostics."

"It's like music to my ears."

* * *

 _ **Extra 5**_  
T: _You know what time it is? Guessing time! Go go~!_  
B: *Annoyed Silence*  
T: _Aw, don't give me that. I saved our lives, so I deserve a good one today._  
B: **'I once used 'Banana Muffin' as code for help.'**  
T: _Banana muffin? Wow, this ones weird. So weird I wanna say true but you aren't the kinda guy to ask for help so it was a red herring. False. False I say!_


	45. Chapter 44

XLIV.

While he waited for JARVIS to ensure his core was capable Tony finally had the time to put the finishing touches on his latest project.

It was done. Tony mock wiped away a tear. He had finished Rhodey's suit. "Oh, look at you!" He cooed at his creation, "Aren't you precious? I think I'll name you War Machine." It wasn't like Iron Man's armor, it was bulky, meant for taking damage as well as doling it out. He even kept the colors toned down. Rhodey better appreciate it. Tony nearly busted a vein holding back. Oh, how he longed to make it pure orange knowing it was Rhodey's least favorite color, next time. Tony smirked.

 **War Machine.**

Bruce was obviously impressed with his naming capabilities. Not that he had any cause for complaint with a Hero name like Batman.

 _Yes. Has a nice ring to it doesn't it?_

 **You have fail-safes in case things go wrong?**

 _Er, like kill switches? Well, I made it so only Rhodey can use it._

 **...Is that all?**

 _No, see, JARVIS will also help him use the suit so if he or the government decides to do something terrible JARVIS will enact the Big No-No protocol. The government already agreed that Rhodey will be the only pilot and that the suit will be used for defensive purposes only._

Mirthless, Bruce exhaled,

 **Plan for the worst but do everything in your power to make sure it doesn't happen.**

 _Yeah yeah mother dearest I know._

Tony told him rolling his eyes, this was his world not Bruce's war-ridden one. Yes, he knew the risks of giving out one of his suits. He also knew that one day he'll get in over his head and need back up.

Fury's plan was cute but Tony had his own way of making things go his way. Rhodey was his best friend, a great man. One of the best around, if it's him, then Tony knows his suit will be in good hands. And just in case, he had back up plans. So while not foolproof it was at least something.

 **You made sure only you would be able to access the suit for refitting and upgrades?**

 _Aw c'mon Bruce I'm not stupid, besides don't you already know? Being in my head and all._

Even if Bruce wasn't always around watching, he could see Tony's memories, couldn't he?

A small pause,

 **I prefer to hear it from you, I suppose I'm still in the mindset of having my allies tell me everything several times over regardless of what I knew about the situation. Details once lost can be re-found that way. Miscommunication is the main source of failure.**

Tony restlessly rubbed a smudge off the suit so it shined better, letting Bruce's words sink in. Sometimes he forgot or wasn't aware of what Bruce might be going through after dying in a war and waking to a completely different world. If he didn't know better he'd say Bruce was handling it remarkably well.


	46. Chapter 45

XLV.

Delivering the armor was quite the event, Tony couldn't help feeling smug as Rhodey practically jumped up and down with excitement. Similarly, the surrounding crowd was also murmuring in awe, the main honcho, Tony already forgot his name, was in between elated and constipated. Probably because of all of Tony's ultimatums and checks to go through to get this military exclusive armor. That is, Rhodey exclusive.

"Awesome enough for you Honey Bear?" As if realizing where he was Rhodes cleared his throat and straightened his back, sending a sheepish glance towards his superior who was still torn between scowling and beaming. It made for a funny picture.

"It is more than that, thank you Mr. Stark." Rhodes said with professionalism invoked, but Tony could see the merriment dancing behind his serious air.

"Well? You getting in or what?" Tony asked smirking,

Rhodey held back a grin, "Permission to test flight, Sir?" His superior set his face into a grim line, before nodding, "That's what we're here for Lieutenant Colonel."

"The first one's a doozy," Tony singsonged and spent a glorious amount of time watching Rhodey teeter and sway in the sky, before long he was zooming past and Tony felt a slight annoyance at how easy Rhodes was able to pilot the suit. Tony's first flight wasn't quite as smooth. Purposefully ignoring the fact it was due to his own cockiness that lead to his hiccup.

Tony went through some touch ups and gave Rhodes some pointers, not that he really needed them. Handed out a few more warnings/threats to anybody nearby what would happen if they were to touch the armor, tweak it or mess with it. Eventually, Rhodes had enough of Tony chewing out his fellows and shooed him out. Rude.

Tony went home and checked up on how far things were going along with his new core. Apparently, JARVIS was just about done going over the new Element, soon he'd be able to finally be free of his diseased core and truly start fresh. No more Palladium, no more ailments.

Rhodes who was happy as can be was texting him all sorts of praise and sending little pictures of where he was currently flying. Tony already knew where Rhodey was when his buddy was in the suit thanks to JARVIS and his countermeasures but it was adorable either way. His day couldn't be brighter. So naturally, something had to darken his mood.

Tony held his phone with distaste, Rhodes answered chirping out a greeting. "When were you going to tell me that the military okayed Hammer of all people to make an army of knock-offs?"

Rhodes coughed out his good joy and hesitantly replied, "It was before you made it clear we were getting the real deal. I tried to hold them back but you told me not to tell and without that, they wouldn't listen."

How annoying. Tony gave out one of his babies so something like this wouldn't happen. That and he was undergoing a mental and physical crisis at the time so he wasn't thinking straight. "When is this travesty supposed to happen?" Tony gritted out, sure nothing Hammer could make would hold up to snuff but it was the idea of it.

"Two weeks from now," Hmph, maybe he should look on the bright side. When Hammers tech breaks down like every time he tried to out-due Tony at least he'd have a good laugh.

"They'll be unmanned right?" Was it so in case it came crumbling down not as many lives would be endangered? They didn't have something like JARVIS to pilot the suits.

"Yeah, it's just a demonstration they said." Huh.

 **Strange how he promised a large group of suits when his failure to create even one was put before many to see.**

Bruce remarks idly as if hinting at something.

 _That's Hammer for you, biting off more then he could chew._

 **Or he might have found an alternate power source that can sustain them.**

Tony snorts.

 _This is Hammer we're talking about, he couldn't figure something out if you explained it to him step by step._

 **We have proof another was capable of doing just that, perhaps he made an ally?**

Tony's smile fades, turning more thoughtful.

 _The only other guy who could is dead, I don't see anyone else suddenly creating an arc reactor copy and just so happen to ally themselves with Hammer of all people._

 **We create our own enemies.**

Bruce adds sounding far off, Tony huffs.

 _Jeez, you're just a talking fortune cookie arentcha?_

 **Did they get a positive ID on the body?**

 _Vanko? No, it was too charred._

 **Convenient.**

Here Tony groans pinching the bridge of his nose,

 _No. No way are you going to turn a simple case into a murder mystery slash team up. How did you get that theory from so little anyway?_

Tony asks feeling some stress build up at the mere possibility of such a thing happening.

 **Most times, a shred of information was all I had to go on.**

With a hint of defeat Tony sat at his desk ready to make a face call, he didn't think anything would come of it but just to make sure.

 _Alright, alright. I'll look into it, maybe have SHIELD do something. I'll tell them 'Bruce' had a hunch. Happy now?_

 **Overjoyed.**

Bruce drawled as Rhodey's voice came in nervously,

"Uh, Tones, you still there? You aren't plotting mass revenge, are you? I'm not on the list if you are right?" Tony stares at the phone in his hand. Oops, looks like he left Rhodes hanging.

* * *

Extra 6  
T: _Numero seis. Let the statement fly Bruce-o!_  
B: **'I had to deal with an all powerful alter-dimensional Imp because they were a fan of Batman.'**  
T: _That... Huh. Powerful Imp? Okay being a fan I can see. Heroes deal with all sorts. Eh, hell with it. I'm calling truth on this one._


	47. Chapter 46

XLVI.

"Diagnostics are complete Sir, the new Element is perfectly harmless and will cause no ill effects." Tony rubbed his hands together, giddy and relieved. Even though he made his own phoenix down so to speak he had to make sure it wouldn't do something similar and kill him off some other way. Even if deep down he knew he created the perfect thing. With some last adjustments, he got ready to place it into his chest. He almost felt teary eyed. He took a deep breath,

 _Wish me luck,_

 **You don't need it.**

 _Damn right._

He shoved it in and felt a blast of something amazing, he grunted from the overwhelming weight of it all. "Hrng, it tastes like metal...And coconut!" It was more refreshing then diving into the ocean and more satisfying than his favorite drink. It was better than sex even. Well, regular sex anyway.

Tony flexed his fingers muttering, "I wonder if this is what it feels like to eat a senzu bean," he was completely rejuvenated.

 **Hn, fast reaction.**

Bruce noted semi-intrigued,

Tony glanced down at his chest where the webbing and weird squiggles were already starting to fade. "We, we did it!" Tony celebrated with a vigorous fist pump to the sky.

"How wondrous Sir, Congratulations." JARVIS gushed his electronic voice both relieved and proud. What did Tony say? All he needed was JARVIS and Bruce and he could do anything. He skipped over to the fridge where he grabbed a champagne bottle he was going to consume. As he poured himself a glass he begrudgingly admitted he did have some help from SHIELD, although he felt like he would've gotten it eventually on his own. Probably.

I'm going to live...

It was finally hitting him, Tony stared at his new addition in awe, they did it. It was hitting him like a sledgehammer, a few tears made it past his defenses but he didn't mind that he would be seen, it was okay if it was them, they could share in his joy for without them he would've given up long ago.

"Thank you guys, I don't know what I'd do without you." He told both JARVIS and Bruce, while Jarvis took a moment to be pleased he also sassily said Tony wouldn't even know how to dress without him, while Bruce shrugged it off and tonelessly added,

 **SHIELD would not have let you die, they invested too much into you. I can see them using force if necessary.**

There he goes again trying to make light of how much he did for Tony, he was in too good a mood to be annoyed by it this time.

* * *

Extra 7  
T: _You know what time it is. It's heavenly number seven. Man, this is so much fun._  
B: **'One of my allies spoke only in rhymes. As all high demons did.'**  
T: _Demons, Imps, alternate dimensions and time travel. If even half of those were true, what was your life? Ugh, this time though I'll have to call foul. I draw the line at rhyming demons. False._


	48. Chapter 47

XLVII.

The first week of having no grim reaper waiting in his shadow he spent drinking (in moderation) and tweaking his suit so it was integrated with his new core. The amount of power he gained was crazy, it called for some alterations. He already had a string of ideas with what to do with his new creation. Clean energy. No one else had such a reliable thing. The things he would do, the things he could build!

Tony called Pepper, wanting to hear her voice without guilt pushing on him, now that he wasn't dying he could talk minus the doom and gloomy thoughts. Excited he told her about his breakthrough and what direction the company was going to go thanks to it. She seemed accepting if a little wary due to his exuberance. They set up a meeting so they could pitch his new ideas to the board. Sure, he and Pepper could go straight to production but the board was already upset with his prior decision, it was best to ease them into the change. Tony figured they would welcome the new direction, something about being the first and only to do something always satisfied people like them. Greed and pride was a language he knew well.

As Tony fiddled with a piece of his armor that needed adjusting the inventor realized he didn't name his new element. And that simply wouldn't do.

"I'm thinking of calling it Awesomium, awesomion? No, Badassium." Yup, that was it. Really rolled off the tongue.

 _What do you think?_

Bruce raised a mental eyebrow, Tony knew what it felt like now to confidently call it so.

 _I know right? Badassium is the perfect name, there are no words to describe how much._

"A most suitable name Sir,"

Tony sniffs, "Sarcasm is beneath you JARVS."

 _Oh, hey Bruce now that I'm better will we be resuming our training?_

 **Light training, yes.**

Tony groaned aloud,

 _Aw, c'mon I feel like a new man, reborn you can say. I can do anything you put out for me. Bring it on!_

 **You can always hire a different teacher.**

Came his indifferent reply.

Tony pouts. The guy really was no fun.


	49. Chapter 48

XLVIII.

"Y'know, I've been thinking about the MediChamber you gave me. While it won't work like it did in your world it does have an excellent scanner for medical problems. I thought maybe I'll install it into JARVIS. Whaddaya think?"

 **It is useful.**

 _Bet you had all sorts of scanners in your bases._

Tony smiles as JARVIS pipes in, "A most advantageous upgrade," sounding almost excited. The AI was never excited about upgrades. Maybe it was due to that one time he added the effect that JARVIS had to play music that suited Tony's every moment, like in movies. For every special or certain event, a suitable piece of music or noise would accompany it. Tony had to get rid of it when Pepper found out that when she came to visit the JAWS theme song played. He enjoyed it while it lasted.

"Incoming call from Director Fury, Sir."

Tony swirled around in his chair, "Patch him through."

"Stark," he grounds out.

"Yes, Captain Crunch?"

Fury breezes passed his teasing and states, "Your little 'feeling' that you had bore fruit."

Tony stops his twirling and straightens in his char, "You mean-"

"Vanko's alive and Hammer was the one that broke him out."

"Shit!" Tony curses as he jumps up and goes to where his armor resides, the demonstration! Wasn't it today? Something was going to happen there, he just didn't know what.

"I'm sending one of my agents to assist you." Was the last he heard as he dashed to his armor.

 _How do you always know these things?_

Tony lamented as they shoot into the sky.

 **Experience.**

What if they weren't planning to do anything today and he'd make a fool of Iron Man showing up? Tony flares his nostrils, of course they were going to do something today. The question was what.

 _What do you think they're planning?_

 **Both have an agenda towards you, different ranges in potency but hatred upon your name all the same. If they are truly working together they could be planning to demerit you, hurt you and or hurt those around you as most personal vendettas go.**

 _So they either want to kill me my loved ones and or tarnish my name?_

Tony mused, it was what came to mind when he thought about it himself but he wanted a more clear-cut answer. Guess it was unfair of him to expect Bruce to know everything. A queasy feeling settled in his stomach. Going off those points what did he have?

Pepper, Rhodey, Happy and to others Iron Man. The people Tony Stark was openly close to. Pepper was probably trailed by that spy Natalie or Natasha whatever. With Happy nearby. Rhodey should be fine he was a soldier and he had a suit now. In fact, he was in his suit at the Expo demonstration now. After all Tony had to show off his own way and what better way than having his work there when Hammer's failed. Wait.

Tony broke out into a sweat.

 _I just had the worst idea._

Rhodey, his suit. Loved one plus his name. The worst thing he could think of.

 _I think they might try to mess with the suit I gave Rhodey if it goes haywire or malfunctions and kills either Rhodes or civilians that would be two birds with one stone._

 **Call him.**

Tony swallowed bile,

 _On it._

* * *

 _ **Extra 8**_  
T: _Things are looking tense. How about a mood improver?_  
B: **'I had an enemy that only committed crimes on holidays and important dates.'**  
T: _Charming. Considering the statements you've given me so far and that some of them have to be true, this one almost seems plain. But that might be the point, you're trying to throw me off. This one's True. So how am I doing?_  
B: **You will find out.**  
T: _Boo, you're no fun._


	50. Chapter 49

XLIX.

Both Rhodes phone and the suits inner com weren't working.

"What's the holdup JARVS?" Tony asks impatiently as a dial tone or nothingness answered his calls.

"There seems to be interference with Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes connectivity." How would that be possible? Even if they got their hands on the suit, he should've been notified if anything drastic was changed. Which meant they had someone sneaky and talented enough to muddle with JARVIS' ability to properly connect with the armor. He was almost curious about how it would fly with limited access if any.

What if they didn't need it to fly? There were plenty of people around, vulnerable people. And while the weapons he put on War Machine was limited and based on defense only, it could pack quite the hit. It was durable too...

Tony flew up to the Expo and he could see Rhodey in the suit surrounded by dozens of other suits of armor. "Hm? What's this? It seems Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes is having trouble." Tony could faintly hear Hammer's accursed voice, there was a coy joy hidden underneath the mask of polite concern. Bastard.

Worried about Rhodes and not sure of how much time he had left he made to blast through the ceiling but Bruce cut in urgently,

 **Stop. There are numerous innocents below, go in through the side, not the ceiling made of glass.**

Tony grits his teeth but complies ripping open a door just as Rhodey raises his hand towards the crowd. Heart flip-flopping Tony jetted in front and was able to mitigate the energy away from everyone.

Immediately people cried out in bewildered shock and the beginning of panic. "Iron Man!" Rhodey exclaimed sounding relieved yet also worried, "It wasn't me! I can't control it, something's wrong with the suit!" While Tony stresses out on what to do he implored Bruce to talk for him.

Controlling only Tony's mouth, which was an odd feeling, he answers for him, "I am aware. Your suit has been tampered with."

 **Move slightly to see if the suit has marked you or if it is still after the civilians.**

 _Right,_

Tony accepts and shifts, the glowing hand moves along with him. Okay. He tried hovering slightly, and when it became apparent that the armor could not only fly but was trained on him he clenches his jaw and tore through the wall where no one but drones resided. All of which also came to life and were currently chasing him down. Fan-Fucking-tastic.

 **You are a target. But I see several branching off to cause destruction. Have Jarvis call SHIELD and say one agent will not be enough.**

 _Gotcha. Meanwhile, I'll divert the ones following me to where no one else is, easy peasy._

As he had JARVIS do just that a hail of bullets and concentrated energy threw off his flight pattern,

Eep!

When it was mostly clear Tony returned fire, distantly he could hear Rhodey hollering advice and strategy.

"Is there no way to bring back communications JARVIS?" Tony winces as War Machine starts living up to its name.

"I'm afraid not Sir, there is a block I cannot access as I am." Wonderful.

"Iron Man!" Screamed Rhodes, "I got a lock on you!" Crap. As a missile came zeroing in he did some fancy maneuvering and with some luck and a spot of skill managed to make the missile hit a drone.

The spiraling around only got him to temporarily go the wrong direction, just as he went to redirect himself he saw some drones down below. Eyes blazing, he swooped down hoping to stop them before more lives were lost. He knew distantly that he was leading more potential danger but where he had a maybe total disaster compared to complete disaster he'd take a maybe any day.

Tony had to make this fast before his trail of ducklings trampled everything. Landing harshly he quickly lifted his hand and incinerated the drone that was about to kill a child, without his say so his body suddenly covered the child as a spray of bullets swept over them. Working in tandem both Tony and Bruce shot the Drone out of the sky before it could do more. He sent a brief thanks to Bruce and went to the skies once more.

 _What can I do to get them away from the crowd?_

Tony breaths out adrenaline rushing through his veins,

 **Try flares.**

 _Worth a shot._

Tony shot some white hot flares away from the populace a few trailed off Bruce took that moment to take one out but it soon became evident that they weren't quite mindless, someone was controlling them after all.

"JARVIS give me an update on SHIELD." Tony swirled out of the way from more honing missiles, he had to put more effort into it this time, he let out a small breath when they collided with either a drone or intermingling firepower.

A few moments pass where Tony is either warned of incoming fire by Rhodes or Bruce taking over for brief moments to either help him dodge or help him shoot something down just a little bit faster.

"Director Fury says that the situation on the ground is being taken care of. Agent Romanoff is currently en-route to manually put the Drones down with Mr. Hogan." Happy? What? Ah, he'd ask for details later.

"Good."

Tony boosted himself high, taking stock of how many drones were following him and if there were enough to make a getaway. A large portion were trailing behind him.

 _Ideas?_

 **You and the Colonel are waterproof yes?**

 _Yeah, I clearly remember that being one of your nudges._

 **What are the chances those machines are?**

Tony let out a vicious smile.

"JARVIS find me the nearest large body of water."

"Right away Sir,"

"Let's do this."

* * *

Notes: Hammer's original plan was to have Rhodey's armor malfunction killing people and himself while Hammer's suits stop him and save everyone not only making it seem like Tony either planned it or made a terrible mistake, all the while making himself look good. But Vanko had other plans.


	51. Chapter 50

XLX.

As they got closer to their destination Rhodes voice came wafting by, "I hope you know what you're doing!" Of course he knew. What did he think he'd dive into Meadow Lake for shits and giggles?

Then again, he thought he was 'Bruce' the man behind Iron Man and not Tony certified genius. He'd give him a pass.

Finding the deepest part of the lake and diving in he heard or more accurately sensed the oncoming storm behind him. Almost instantly a few stopped working, Tony swirled effortlessly dodging hits that weren't made for underwater targeting. Meanwhile his own special torpedoes tore into them with barely any problems. Eventually his radar told him only three were still following him the majority finally sinking into the lakes depths these must be the Drones specialized for underwater purposes.

The problem was now that he thinned the herd Rhodey was at the forefront, they collided and before Rhodey could blast him close range Tony decided that was enough swimming. He breached the water and shot the remaining drones and had a mere moment where he allowed himself to take a breath.

Almost done.

War Machine came rising out of the water like Excalibur majestic and powerful. How was he going to take his friend out without harming him?

"You have incoming Sir," Great more drones.

 **I believe this one is different.**

Bruce remarks grimly.

 _Looks like a boss battle._

And he hadn't even beaten the first one yet. This was gonna suck.

* * *

 _ **Extra 9**_  
T: _Well? I'm waiting._  
B: **Aren't you currently engaged right now?**  
T: _So, I can multi task. Lay it on me._  
B: **'Once I switched roles in interrogation with a partner, me being the good cop. Successfully traumatizing the hit man.'**  
T: _Lots of information there. Also, hilarious mental image. This one's True because I want it to be. You playing the 'nice guy' is pure gold._  
B: *Unimpressed Silence*  
T: _Haha sorry not sorry._


	52. Chapter 51

XLXI.

Unlike last time where a hostage made Tony meet the whip wielder, this time it was a controlled Rhodey that forced him to land. If he so much as hovered more than a few feet, a rain of firepower would spit at Tony causing him to enact some risky maneuvers to escape. It also placed him within Vanko's reach and before long was entangled in a sizzling whip. Which lead to him being tossed like a rag doll before becoming ensnared once more. As Tony worked the electric bond off, Bruce rolled them out of the way of more concentrated weaponry.

 _Bruce! Get in close, I need one of those whips gone._

In theory getting in real close to a whip wielder should work, and Bruce was by far the better hand to hand. Time to tag team their way.

Smoothly Bruce took full control even as some bullets clipped him and a whip slashed by narrowly missing, agilely he bounded close and made a sharp hit to the chin upwards. Simultaneously Bruce shoved Vanko backward alongside a powerful leg sweep down and up offsetting Vanko. As the man stumbled and teetered back Bruce nimbly snatched Vanko's hand catching him and releasing a highly dense beam on contact. Vanko's hand fell to the ground with a heavy thunk. The man let loose a vivid scream of pain as he righted himself, his angered thrashing pushed Bruce out of close quarters, Tony couldn't help find it immensely satisfying. Bruce ducked a side strike of the remaining weapon.

 _Oh damn, you seared it clean off!_

 **You don't need limbs to live.**

Came Bruce's sage advice for the day.

They rolled away from another barrage of bullet spray.

 _I'll put that on my list of things I can do. Dismemberment is a-okay in our Hero book._

"You-!" The man snarled accompanied by a string of what was likely Russian curses. Finally making contact causing Tony to be shoved back a few feet followed by another round of firepower from both of them. A little overwhelmed Tony and subsequently Bruce were tossed backward by a missile that managed to hit him full on. The dents in his armor were starting to hurt but Bruce did what was asked, his enemy was down a whip.

Blinking rapidly Tony strived to stay conscious, he could see the two closing in. Or was it four?

 _Bruce... I think I'm going to pass out. Please, be... care..ful._

 **Not this time Stark. I'll see you on the other side.**

Immediately things became moderately clearer, he was still in pain but his head no longer told him he was spinning and that his eyes saw only his targets rather than looming shadows. Bruce chose to be knocked out this time. He couldn't let him down.

"Sir? Agent Romanoff has broken through. Colonel Rhodes should be free shall I patch into him now?"

"Yes!" Tony cried with joy, before collecting himself and deftly tumbling away from a whip's swipe, "Back online yet?" Tony asks breathlessly trusting JARVIS to alter his voice for him.

A shaky answer came through, "Yes. What do you need me to do?" Thinking fast Tony came to a stop in front of Vanko, "Align yourself directly behind him on the count of three release full power blasters and I will do the same." Whether it would work or not was anyone's guess. At the very least it would hurt the guy.

"Understood,"

Maybe he should tell Rhodey his identity if only so this jilted conversation wasn't so serious. Knowing that if Rhodes knew who he was they'd be bantering right now.

"One," Tony dodges a hit by swerving, "Two," Vanko growls and viciously lashes out, it hit Tony hard causing a tingling numbness on his arm. "Three!"

Their combined firepower made for nice fireworks but it wasn't enough. It only dazed the enemy. Tony clicked his tongue, he had one last resort, the tricky bit was finding a way to hit without causing death. It was also a one-time thing, his ace in the hole so to speak. "Retreat into the sky, I'm going to try one last thing."

Rhodey hesitated, "You better not die, Tony will never forgive me." Yeah. He definitely needed to tell him. When Rhodes was safely in the air, Tony chanted, "Carefully, carefully," powered up his last card and let it slice off bits of Vanko. A leg and arm went flying, Tony winced, not sure if the bastard would survive. At least the laser should've cauterized the wounds.

"Sir? New Intel just came through, the drones and most likely Ivan Vanko himself are rigged to blow." Tony didn't stay to look at Vanko's crazed eyes, he did hear "You lose," though.

"Not today." Tony mutters as his enemy exploded. "Damage report?" Tony closed his eyes with exhaustion as JARVIS gave him some numbers with the majority of the drones underwater and the park evacuated today was a win. Not a total win but a win nonetheless.


	53. Chapter 52

XLXII.

After he put the armor away and telling those around him that 'Iron Man was resting' Tony as himself stayed behind. He met up with Rhodey to see if he was okay, he was, thank god. Then asking for his help to make sure everything that could be grabbed by thieving hands and used against Tony were either destroyed (ie the alternate arc reactors from the droids underwater) or on its way to being dismantled/cleaned up by SHIELD.

With Rhodey shaken but overall unharmed Tony started making his rounds first by calling Pepper who was fine having evacuated after making sure Hammer was arrested. Upon hearing that Tony released some of the tension that remained. Good. One less thing to worry about. "Is Bruce alright?" She asked anxiously to which Tony answered,

"He's a little banged up but with some rest, he should be right as rain." He better be. It's been a few hours now and the man hadn't so much as twitched, Bruce was still out for the count. Any longer and it'd start to worry him and the possible problems that might arise by having Bruce be unconscious in his place and yet still use the body that would've blacked out just fine.

Happy, when Tony spoke to him bragged about taking out several goons with the spy, he was also alright. With everyone Tony cared about safe and accounted for he told Rhodey to set up a meeting both personal and one with his bosses so something like this wouldn't happen again. This was exactly why only he was allowed to altercate the suit. Maybe now the military will take him seriously after their blunder.

The next day was eventful filled with cleaning up, a little bit of press and a lot of worrying. There was some flak about the possibility that Tony orchestrated the whole thing but between the fast action of Pepper and SHIELD, yet again, evidence was quickly put up that relieved him of all blame. The two forces made for a visceral team he found. He already set up a date with Christine for a full coverage interview. Bruce, however, was still knocked out. Remembering his own experience of blacking out and how hard it was to come back gathered his courage. Looks like Tony was going to have to go in and wake Bruce up himself.

* * *

 _ **Extra 10**_  
T: _Okay, go._  
B: **I'm unconscious.**  
T: _Think that matters? You aren't getting out of this so easily!_  
B: **'I once went out on the lam with a fellow hero because the president at the time was a supervillain, resulting in other heroes hunting us down.'**  
T: _The hell? What crazy ass dimension did you really come from? At this point, I might as well flip a coin. False is Heads._  
B: **Don't do that.**  
T: _What, flip a coin? Too late. Oh, it was tails. Truth is my answer then._  
B: *Aggravated Silence*


	54. Chapter 53

Notes: Sorry about that, was busy yesterday.

* * *

XLXIII.

It took a few tries and several nap attempts before he was able to reach Bruce's part of his mind. "Ugh," Tony groaned moving felt like wading through tar. Looking down made him grimace, if only it was tar.

Breathing shallowly out of his mouth as a sewer came to be with further detail. Why was he in a sewer of all places? For a moment Tony wondered if Bruce had to travel down here often or if he had to chase down villains or what have you. Tony warily watches a rat scurry past, what if Bruce had to hide down here? Gathering his will Tony pulled himself out of the muck and onto the narrow pathways where it was still gross but less so and continued onwards.

As he walked, flickers of emotion and random shadows of events came and went more fluid and ever-changing then the last time he embarked on a Bruce train of memories. Distantly he heard Bruce's warning about meddling with his area, with his head. But Tony was stubborn and Bruce took a hit for him, last time Bruce hauled him out, this time Tony would return the favor.

Turning a corner the water levels of the canals rose to overlap his feet, Tony cringed even if it wasn't truly real, it sure smelt and felt that way. The far away deranged laughter that echoed past kept making him whirl around, no one was ever there though. The grimy water was up to his calves now and the shadows on the walls playing tricks on him were somehow creepier than the random projections of other places distorting the air.

Tony coughed as fire mixed with rancid smog washed past him before fading completely. "Uh, Bruce? Can you hear me? I'm here to wake you up!" Screeching answered him as a swarm of bats flew past, Tony squeaked and ducked as they whipped around him vanishing into a lightless tunnel. He'd take that as a sign.

Tony edged close to the void opening, gulping. "Don't be mad okay? I'm going in." Tony took a brave step forward and was wrapped in darkness. "Maybe we can sit together again and have a good drink?" Tony asked with a shaky chuckle.

Slowly what looked like orbs came floating through the tide of nothingness and inky depths. Strangely he was reminded of the Neverending Story 2 when Sebastian gave up his memories for more wishes which happened to be locked in little orb thingies. Tony shied away from them. He didn't want Bruce mad(er) at him. So of course what happened next was obvious, an orb brushed up against his leg and instantly Tony was falling, falling, falling.

* * *

 _ **Extra 11**_  
T: _I know I'm invading your personal secrets but can I get my next statement?_  
B: **You know, I made this deal with a dying man.**  
T: _And I was dying at the time! Just cuz I'm healthy and snooping around doesn't mean you can renege on your promise!_  
B: **Tch. 'I hate magic.'**  
T: _Hey, that one's boring. You're just mad at me, aren't you? Whatever, hm, I remember you asking if my world had magic and sounding put out when I said no so I'm gonna say False._


	55. Chapter 54

XLXIV.

J'onn entered his room,

J'onn? Who's J'onn? Oh, it's the green-skinned guy. Tony didn't usually get names or clear thoughts from these things.

Pausing in the doorway as he took in the array of bottles and empty glasses. J'onn stepped forward placing himself before Bruce and sitting down, picking up a glass. He stared into the object for a moment before speaking softly, "I wonder what the others would say if they saw you like this." Bruce's bloodshot eyes narrowed, he was aware of how he looked. Beard unkept, cheeks showing signs of gauntness and the faint smell of odor that wafted through the room masked by the strong alcohol but not gone.

Tony shifted nervously as Bruce's thoughts came in loud and bold along with his emotions.

It was one of the worst things J'onn could say to him. Bruce didn't need to imagine what they would say, about his choices and his looming choice still to be made. He already knew, and it was nothing good. None of his old friends' voices were kind in his mind.

 _Oh, Bruce..._

Bruce looked up at J'onn before looking down at his own cup, slowly spinning it around. "That's life. Full of all kinds of disappointments."

J'onn lifts the glasse to his face, sniffs it and grimaces before placing it back down. "We need you, Bruce." Bruce's face shutters closed, "No, you need Batman." The glass titters from the slight tremor in his hand. "And I don't know if I can be him anymore."

Batman doesn't kill. He can't because once he does there's no going back. Bruce already tarnished his friends' memory by turning his back on what the Justice League was all about. He was stripped of everything that held him up, the last remnants were reduced to training children to fight to survive. It was one thing to kill in self-defense it was another to be expected to lead and order assassinations and free reign to terminate any who cross their mission. He tried to keep the worst a bay, the death to a minimum and all it got him was his allies' continuous death. Their eyes haunted his every step.

J'onn waits patiently, not doubting his confidence as the only living being left that truly knows Bruce now. He isn't wrong. Bruce's last friend, a mere shadow of who J'onn once was stares him in the face. At his eyes red-rimmed and the tortured shadows. "How do you do it? How do you take your life, what gives it meaning, how do you take it being turned to ash before your very eyes?"

J'onn takes in a stilted breath, yes, even if the others were alive he would still understand what Bruce was going through the most. "We Martians sometimes must enact an ability that allows for a distancing of ones most potent emotions so they may not harm them." Bruce's defeated face simply stares. "In times of war, or personal distraught we place our painful memories behind a wall. It is not lost, nor is the weight completely gone, all it does it allow us to walk without being crushed."

A small laugh moves the air, Bruce sips his various drink mix and says, "We humans have something similar. A method to disassociate traumatic happenings." J'onn cocks his head as if to ask why he hadn't done so if such a thing exists. Bruce props his head up with his one hand, tilting his lips in a jaded smirk, "It's not the healthiest thing. Cutting yourself off from your emotions tied to an event can go wrong."

J'onn nods, "Ah, yes, if we push it too far away the same thing can occur with us." J'onn taps his fingers together, "Mainly it is used for circumstances when we do not have the time to go through our experiences at our own pace. It merely lessens the raw intensity. Ready to be picked at when it is safe to go traversing deep emotions. A defense mechanism so to speak."

"Sounds handy," a partly bitter but mainly tired voice notes. J'onn grabs the glass and takes a swig. Bruce's face remained unmoved. "I know that you dislike having your mind touched by telepaths or the like but I am offering to do something similar for you if you accept."

Bruce's face distorts, "Why is my mental state so important? What, can't find someone else to lead this war? To do the dirty work that must be done?" A slam of glass and the sharp crinkle of something breaking cuts across the room, Bruce's face forcefully smooths over. "Oh that's right, everyone else is dead."

J'onn slowly pours himself another drink, gently he says his piece. "No, I simply do not wish to see the only part of my life that still remains light drowned by shadows." It was a strange experience being called someone's light. It goes to show just how alone they were if that was true.

They spent the rest of the night drinking in silence. "I'm not alone yet, am I?" Bruce asks more himself then J'onn. They lock eyes. His hands were already tainted were they not? Bruce closed his eyes feeling drained, heavy. He couldn't rest, he had a few more lives yet to fight for. If doing it in such a way that is abhorrent to him, was the only way, then that person he would become. Besides, he didn't realistically see himself making it to the very end, so what did he have to lose? Bruce stared intently at an empty spot in the room, could feel them shaking their heads or frowning. If they were alive they would tell him to continue trying, that this was giving up in a different way. But Bruce lost his heart a long time ago. He took a sip of his drink letting their images fade from his mind. They were gone and he would just have to accept that. For now.

"I can no longer be Batman," Bruce admits, Batman was no killer.

J'onn smiles sadly, "It is not he, I ask for."

Bruce straightens, his face hardening, eyes so expressive sheer seconds prior show nothing but hollowed determination. "After tonight, he is no more."

J'onn lifted his glass to give his friend a proper send-off, "Batman was a valued ally, indispensable. His intellect saved many a life. His sense of justice unflinching, and for this, he cannot follow. Where we must go."


	56. Chapter 55

XLXV.

Tony jolted awake, so deep in the memory, he nearly lost himself. He choked on nothing, or perhaps he choked on the lingering emotion left behind by a battered Bruce, battered but not beaten. It was then he notices someone lifting him up from the back, like an unruly puppy who's been bad. Nervously he looks up, "Eheh... Found you?"

A growl answered while dropping him, "Honestly Stark, it is as if your ears are made of cotton and that cherished brain of yours full of mud."

Tony squirms but brushes off nonexistent dirt and muck as the scene of before was gone, in its place was a corridor. Bruce looked as grim as ever with his perfectly combed steel hair and stone face, "Can you blame me? It's been a full 24 hours and you're still K.O. even I wasn't out that long." At least Bruce wasn't wearing stylized (if weathered) gear, no it was more of a dark based uniform. A mix between a martial arts gi and an army fatigue. It looked a lot more comfortable than any of his other clothes. Was it the uniform his side of the war wore?

Bruce's frown deepened. "Hm," but adds no more. Tony was beginning to understand why Bruce hated Iron Man's colors, Bruce didn't seem to be aware bright colors existed.

"So. You're awake now?" Please say yes Tony thought, they passed by old paintings that would be better suited in a museum.

"I believe so."

Tony lets out a rush of relief, "Oh good because I was thinking of telling Rhodey and it'll be a little hard to explain you without you being there to back me up."

"I see," they walked a few steps more before Bruce tilts his head towards him, "Wake up Stark."

Tony held up his hands to beg, "Aw, can't I stay here with you a little longer?" Just when Tony was entertaining the idea that Bruce's current face was dare he say it fond he utters one word.

"No." And Tony woke up.

* * *

-.

 _ **Extra 12**_  
T: _That was rude you know._  
B: **So is going through my mind when I told you not to.**  
T: _Well you started it!_  
B: **Only in the beginning when I did not know you. I haven't since, not unless I believe you are in danger and need the data.**  
T: _Oh. I always thought you just went through everything all the time and I had nothing you didn't know. Now I feel bad._  
*Shared Silence*  
B: **'All of my gear and or tools have been given Bat-related names by either myself or others.'**  
T: _Er, like a bat car or something? Bat knife. Heh. Batphone. I like this one, it's funny. I've seen some of your stuff it wouldn't be hard to imagine them having silly names. True._


	57. Chapter 56

XLXVI.

Rhodey sat before him his face suspicious as if he knew he was going to hear something he wouldn't like. "Now, don't be mad, I technically already told you when we got wasted ages back."

Rhodes sipped his beer tentative, "What's wrong Tony?"

Tony flutters his fingers on the counter, clearing his throat and readying himself even more.

 **Are you sure?**

 _Yes._

"I guess I should start at the beginning, don't interrupt me till I'm done and I'll give you proof of what I say."

Rhodes grimaces and mutters into his drink, "Doesn't that sound ominous?"

So Tony told him. About the desert, being alone and half delirious. Of his true meeting with Bruce. Rhodey's face was pinched, disbelieving and growing ever more worried throughout the conversation.

Near the end came Honey Bear's broody thinking face, (Tony likes to call it his constipated face) likely thinking back on his own meeting with Bruce. Did he act, move or speak like Tony at all? Did Tony have it in him to create such a farce and keep it up even with his best friend?

Tony had JARVIS to back him up that his body underwent changes when he shifted between the two.

Swallowing painfully, Tony went ahead and started getting into his illness, only lightly touching on it but he could tell Rhodey was filling in the blanks. Rhodey was looking a little on the pale side before a shadow crosses his face. Oh no. Not the Bitch Face.

When Tony was done, they sat in the quiet for what seemed like ages before Rhodey spoke low. "So he's like Hyde to your Jekyll? Without the craziness?"

How to explain? Tony tapped his chin, "I... Guess so? No, not really. He's not another personality he is a completely different person shoved in my head. From another universe even."

"Right," Rhodey mutters, Tony sight a slump, he didn't believe him. "Can I speak to him?"

Tony perks up, "I'll ask,"

 _Time to step into the spotlight bub._

There was a small sigh but Bruce came forth.

"Good evening Colonel," Rhodes back stiffens, the whites of his eyes were more visibly seen.

"You really are different." He says with unnerved awe.

Bruce gave a slight nod, "Yes, what Stark said is true."

Rhodey gives him a piercing look, before crumbling and giving a pitying smile. "Of all the people to be suck with you got Tony Stark."

Completely serious Bruce intones, "It could be worse."

Rhodey tossed his head back in a hearty laugh, "If you say so!"

Tony was switched back and he grumbles, "You aren't both allowed to gang up on me." At seeing Tony back in such a smooth transition Rhodey knocked back his beer and rubbed his forehead. Tony gave him a moment.

Looks like things weren't so bad and his pal was more understanding then even Tony was prepared for. He doubted Rhodey fully bought the whole alternate dimension part but he believed Bruce was a separate entity at least.

Just when Tony was about to settle in and prepare for one of his better days Rhodey set aside his beer, stood up and started his reaming and chastising of all the ridiculous and foolhardy things really laying into him about what he did without anyone there to help him other then his mental friend and an AI.

Turns out that day wasn't so great after all.

At least Bruce got some amusement out of it. Tony will get him back one day. Rhodey's nagging was neverending. If he thought this was bad what would Pepper do? The inventor felt a desolate shadow touch his soul at the mere thought of telling his CEO. Tony's body underwent a horrified shudder. He should keep his Will updated.

* * *

Notes: Hey hey, one more chapter left to go.


	58. Chapter 57

Huzzah, it's complete! I think I will make an interlude for the highlights leading up to Avengers which will have its own story. So I do plan to make another part(s). Who knows how long it'll take me, but know if I post anything it means I'm done with that portion. Thanks for reading everyone and for your support it's been fun.

Thank you SnowyLuna and Archangel Lives Matter! I hope to see you next time. As for spnfandom8 and your patience to review so often, I'm always pleasantly surprised, thank you. Until next time.  
-Kage out.

-.

* * *

XLXVII.

"Heya One-Eyed Willy how is your merry band of spies doing today?" Tony chirps as he sits at a round table where a detailed map glittered in the background. Fury's deadpan face was probably meant to intimidate but once you've seen Bruce's angry face no one was scary. "Find any others to join your initiative?" Tony leans back and almost puts his feet on the table but decided against it.

The man seemed to debate with himself before answering, "No, we have several potentials but they aren't responsive. You are the first."

Tony grins, "I feel so special." Fury's marble face doesn't so much as twitch.

"Don't. Mess up and you'll be out like yesterdays garbage. You might be the first but you aren't the most needed." Ouch. Rub that salt in a little harder he didn't feel it the first time. Tony simply rolled his eyes as Fury continued. "Iron Man will be in the Avengers lineup and Tony Stark will be our consultant." For a moment Tony's heart stuttered, did he mean he only wanted Bruce as Iron Man and he was a footnote?

A very dry and monotonous voice cut in,

 **He's giving your regular identity an alibi for if you're spotted on or with SHIELD.**

 _Are you sure?_

Tony asked feeling small, there goes Bruce's sigh again.

 **He said You are the first yes? Not Iron Man.**

 _Oh._

Tony plastered on a grin, "So, Pirate Pete. Got anything for us?"

Fury smirked at the slip and handed him a few folders. "I believe I do."

Tony peered at them, one was for him to try and recruit, whistling a bit at the pictures, he's heard of the aftermath this one left. The next file made him furrow his brow he'd face that one when the time came, for now, he wasn't needed and the last made his head tilt not sure why Fury gave him this one. "What do you two say to a little traveling?"

* * *

T: _Last one buddy. Make it a stellar one, a real wowzer._  
B: **'I have memories of an alternate version of myself that was raised to be an evil absolute ruler.'**  
T: _Now you're just pulling my leg. Man, the stories behind all these statements. I should've asked for short summary stories instead of this guessing game. I'll go with my gut, False. So, how many did I get wrong?_  
B: **Six.**  
T: _Yeah?_  
B: *Neutral Silence*  
T: _You aren't going to tell me which ones are you._  
B: **No.**  
T: _Conniving Bastard. I feel you smirking over there, stop it._


End file.
